An Angel from the Heavens
by Alyssa1413
Summary: Sofia Gilbert was born with a weak heart. She barely had a heartbeat when she was birthed into this world. The doctors did everything they could, but her heart stopped beating. Miranda and Greyson prayed, then it happened. The young newborn baby cried, her heart started to beat, and she lived. But years later the supernatural come to town and income Damon.Will she discover herself?
1. Chapter 1

Sofia Gilbert- Portrayed by Emilia Clark (Blonde One)

* * *

 _Sofia Gilbert knew she was different from the moment she opened her eyes, her lungs burned from all the crying and screaming the little infant was doing._

 _She stood out from everyone in her family. Her eyes were a piercing Blue color, and her hair was a curly light blonde/white color. It made her feel left out and ashamed to be around her family._

 _"Are you adopted?"_

 _"Where you born from an affair?"_

 _"Are you albino?"_

 _Sofia would hear that almost every day when she was younger. Everyone would look at her strangely._

 _"Sofia!"_

 _The blonde hair girl jumped, and blinked a few times, coming out from her daydream once she hears her mother's voice from the other side of her bedroom door._

 _Today was the day of the Bonfire party in the woods tonight, and Sofia was planning to cover for her sister tonight._

 _Elena and Sofia were born on the same day, yet they weren't twins. Well to them, they were, fraternal twins, but in real life, they were cousins, but they didn't know that._

 _"Yeah, Mom," Sofia calls out as she pushes herself up from her desk chair and walks over to her door and opened it, so she was talking to her mom, face to face._

 _Her mom's eyes landed on Sofia's necklace, a sigh of relief once she saw that her daughter was indeed still wearing it. There were times when Sofia didn't wear her necklace, and weird things were to happen around the house and in the world. For example, one time when Sofia was fighting with her brother, a loud and terrible fight when she was eleven. After Jeremy said something insulting and uncalled for, Sofia slapped her brother and ran all the way up the stairs, breaking a few stairs on her way up and slamming the door behind her. While Miranda was scolding her son, she felt the earth starting to shake._

 _Years went by and Miranda and her husband, Grayson, always make sure that Sofia wears her necklace at all time._

 _Miranda smiles, "I just want to make sure that you were up and not sleeping in. Got a lot of packing to do before we go to the cabin and don't forget it's family night today."_

 _Sofia smiled and nodded her head, "thank you mom, I'm up now. Thanks."_

 _Her mom nodded her head before turning her back and headed back down the stairs._

 _Sofia closes her door and walks over to her closet, but before she can do that, her bedroom door opened and in came her sister, Elena, who was still dressed up in her PJ's._

 _"Hey, Sofia." Elena mumbles as she watches her sister twirl back around, browns knitted, "are we still on for tonight?"_

 _Elena knew Sofia wasn't the type of girl who goes out to parties, get drunk, smoke, fool around. Hell Sofia hasn't even gotten her first kiss yet, and she's already 16 years old._

 _Sofia nodded her head as she rubbed her eyes, feeling a wee bit still tired, "sure Lena, what time are you planning to leave?"_

 _Elena gave a one-shoulder shrug, "I don't know, maybe 8, Matt's is going to pick me up down the block."_

 _Sofia sighs, 'Matt' she thought. Is it wrong to have developed feelings for your sister's boyfriend? 'Yes, it is' her mind informed with a snotty attitude. Sofia had a soft spot for the football quarterback for years, even before him and Elena gotten together. Matt always saw Sofia as a little sister, so Sofia knew her love was one-sided even before him and Elena got with one another._

 _"That's good. Well, I have to start packing, spending the rest of the summer down at the cabin."_

 _"Yeah, same, but I'll start tomorrow. Thanks again." with a soft smile, Elena leaves the room, leaving Sofia all alone with her packing._

* * *

 _Later that night, the whole family was enjoying spending time together in the living room._

 _All but Elena, who was apparently "Sleeping" in her bedroom from having a long and tiring day._

 _"No!" Cried out Aunt Jenna, Sofia's aunt, and Miranda's sister, as she had just rolled the dice and landed herself in the jail._

 _Everyone was having a good old time, just enjoying being with one another._

 _Sofia started to giggle as it was her turn to roll the dice._

 _"Hey, Miranda? Where's Jeremy? He's been in the bathroom for a while?" Jenna asks her sister as Sofia rolled the dice and it landed on a two and a six, so eight moves._

 _"Huh, you're right. Let me go check..." Miranda stood up from the couch, but before she went, she looked at her daughter then looked at the game board, "You owe me five-hundred bucks."_

 _Sofia pouted, her father laughed, and Jenna giggled as Miranda walked towards the stairs._

 _"So Sofia, can't you wait to go to the cabin, it's going to be so much fun."_

 _Sofia nodded her head, a tiny grin on her face, "It is going to be fun. I can't wait to go swimming."_

 _"Grayson! Jenna!"_

 _All three heads shots to where the stairs were they could hear heavy footsteps, and then saw Miranda rushing down the stairs, storming over to where the rest of the family was._

 _"Sofia, can you give us all a moment."_

 _Sofia got up, without questioning anything, and exited the room. She walked up the stairs to her brother's room and saw the door was closed and that could hear loud music playing from the inside. With a sigh, the blonde hair girl walked to her room and closed the door. She walks to her bed, and laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling._

 _She just looked as one of her freed hands wondered towards her necklace._

 _Her light browns knitted as she quietly spoke aloud, "I wonder why I always have to wear this necklace? It's not like this is special or anything. It's nothing fancy. So why?" towards the end, her voice started to grow softer, and before she knows it, she was asleep._

 _She just didn't know that the chain broke just as her eyes shut, and the necklace fell onto the bed, away from her body._

* * *

 _"Sofia?"_

 _Sofia's heavy eyes struggled to open as her body just stood there._

 _In the middle of Wickery Bridge._

 _She gasps, waking herself up even more. "Whoa. Elena?"_

 _Sofia stared at her sister in shock. How the hell did Sofia get here? She literally just fell asleep in her bed._

 _"What the heck are you doing here?" Elena raises her brows, rushes towards her "Twin."_

 _Sofia shivered at the cold air, "How did I get here? Why are you here?"_

 _"Fought with Matt, left the bonfire early. Called mom and Dad."_

 _Sofia's eyes widen, "you called mom and dad!" Elena nodded her head, "Yeah, they weren't happy. They know about you covering for me. They weren't happy. But their coming."_

 _Then all of a sudden, Elena's phone started to ring, she pulls out her phone and saw it was Bonnie, "Hey it's Bonnie, let me answer it." Sofia nodded and let her sister walk away to talk to Bonnie._

 _"I'm so screwed,"_

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _Sofia lets out a quiet scream, jumps into the air, before twirling around, hand over her chest and her eyes went wide when she didn't feel her necklace._

 _'My necklace' she thought, but it quickly vanished when she saw the guy standing in front of her. He was insanely handsome. Even at this hour, Sofia could still see how sparkling his eyes were and how dark his raven black hair was. He was fit, dressed in dark jeans, a black shirt with a black leather jacket on._

 _"Beth?"_

 _Sofia shook her head, "No...Sofia..."_

 _The stranger blinked a few times, "Oh I'm sorry, it's just that you reminded me of someone. Your face, it's... I'm sorry. I'm Damon."_

 _"Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere."_

 _"You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself."_

 _Sofia found herself hiding a smile, she was kinda enjoying talking to this Damon guy, "My sister is talking to her friend, and It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here."_

 _There were a pause and Sofia begins to talk again._

 _"Then why are you two doing out here?"_

 _"My sister got into a fight with her boyfriend, I don't know why, he's a very nice guy, and for myself, I don't know. I just appeared."_

 _This Damon guy raises his thick dark brows, "Just appeared?"_

 _Sofia found herself starting to giggle, "I'm not on drugs, trust me."_

 _"Let me bet, you like your sister's boyfriend."_

 _'How did he...' Sofia thought as her shoulders slumped._

 _"But deep down, you want someone else. What do you like about him?"_

 _It took Sofia a few long seconds for her to say anything about Matt. "He's friendly, sweet..."_

 _Damon then smirked, his eyes lightening up as he took a step closer to Sofia, "You want more..._ _you want what everybody wants."_

 _Sofia grin doubled in size, "What, mysterious stranger who has all the answers?"_

 _"Hm, well, let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things."_

 _"So, Damon, tell me. What is it that I want?" Damon moves closer towards her, still smirking, as they stared intensely into one another's eyes._

 _"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger."_

 _Sofia cocks her head to the side, intrigued with what this guy was saying. Something about this guy makes her feel funny._

 _"So, what do you want?"_

 _Damon hesitates. He didn't know what he truly wanted at the moment. But before he could respond, Sofia's parents honk their horn and drive closer. Sofia turned her head to where the honking came from, "It's my parents."_

 _Once she turned back to Damon, who has moved even closer, looked into her eyes once again. "I want you to get everything that you're looking for, but right now I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing that I'm in town yet. Goodnight, Sofia."_

 _Once Sofia closes her eyes, she reopens them and saw no one there in front of her._

" _Sofia, let's go."_

 _Sofia nodded her head and followed her sister._

 _The Mysterious Stranger gone._

 _But he shall return in a few months...along with the supernatural to Mystic Falls._

* * *

I hope you all enjoy this story. Please Heart, comment, and enjoy. Thank you so much.


	2. Pilot

_Sofia hasn't been the same since the night of her parents' deaths. It has been a few months since the night of the bonfire, and everything was so different. Now that her parents are gone, Sofia is more reserved. She stays to herself, even more now. She hardly leaves her bedroom, rarely leaves her house. She doesn't remember much of the accident. She remembers her mother yelling at her for "leaving" her bedroom to go to the party. Then doing the same to Elena and their father trying to call Miranda down._

 _Sofia still doesn't understand how to managed to appear on the bridge. She just appeared. She remembered a few days later, after coming to, to have Elena demanding to know why I was there? But she couldn't form a real answer. Elena didn't believe the "I don't know. I just appeared" line._

 _Now, Sofia and her siblings were living back at home, after staying with Sheriff Forbs and Caroline, Elena's good friend. It took a while until Aunt Jenna could become their legal guardian. But it happened, but Jenna is still trying to get the hang of raising the three of them._

 _Today is the first day back to school, and Sofia didn't want to go._

 _She didn't want to be talked about. Didn't want to be whispered about. Didn't want people to point and stare. It was bad enough when it was about her hair and eyes, but now it's about her parents._

 _With a long sigh, Sofia picks up her black hoodie and places over her plain black t-shirt before grabbing her back and walking out of her room. She stops on the landing to tuck in her necklace._

 _She held it tightly before placing it inside her hoodie. She has a vague memory of waking up and having that necklace around her neck in the hospital room. She didn't know who did that, but she honestly didn't mind._

 _Sofia walked down the stairs at the same time she hears a door opening from the second floor. She walks into the kitchen just in time to hear Elena following right behind her._

 _"I can make toast." Jenna rushes away from the fridge towards the table with a bottle of water as Sofia grabbed her car keys from the kitchen table._

 _"_ _it's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna," Elena informs her aunt as she walks over to the coffee machine._

 _"Is there coffee?" Jeremy, who had entered the kitchen, spoke up as he walked over and took Elena's cup of coffee._

 _"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Jenna asks as she held out money to the three of them. Sofia and Elena didn't grab for it, but Jeremy did. Jenna resumed her packing as she looks up "Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?"_

 _Elena raised her brows up, "Don't you have a big presentation today?"_

 _Sofia looks at her phone just as Jenna started to talk, "I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at..." Jenna looked at her watch and sighed, "now. Crap!" Jenna takes her hair out of her bun as she frantically tries to hurry to leave._

 _"Then go. We'll be fine." Elena reassures her aunt, who sent her a grateful smile before leaving._

 _Sofia picked up her pill bottle and opened it up before taking out two pills and swallowing it with some water from the kitchen table. She closed it back up before exiting the room, leaving her siblings alone._

* * *

 _"Looks who's back?"_

 _"I honestly feel so bad. Her real family didn't want her, and now her adopted parents are dead."_

 _"I feel bad, but she's still a freak."_

 _Sofia sighed as she walked down the hallway, headphones plugged in, soft music playing. She was dreading coming here, and she was right. She should have skipped._

 _The blonde hair girl sighs as she pulled out her phone to change the music when she bumps into a person._

 _"Whoa, I'm so sorry." the man apologizes as he reached out to steady the girl. Sofia removed her headphones and looked at who she ran into. She shook her head, "It's okay. It was my fault."_

 _The man held out a hand and Sofia hesitantly took it. "My name is Stefan. Stefan Salvatore." The green-eyed man eyes widen his eyes when he saw a flash in the female's eyes. Sofia pulls her hand back; the flashing stopped in her eyes. "Sofia, my name is Sofia and be honest Stefan. Tell the truth instead of leading people on." Stefan was about to speak up, but Sofia bowed her head and walked away from the man. Confused as to why she just said those words._

 _"What is she?" Stefan mumbles. 'She's not a vampire. Witch? Maybe?'_

* * *

 _Sofia spent the rest of the day just going to class after class, and once the final bell rang, she was gone from this place, quickly walking to her car._

 _"Sofia!"_

 _The said girl stops, twirl around, and watches Bonnie speed walk towards her, panting a little bit._

 _"Hey, Sofia."_

 _"Hi, Bonnie, can I help you." The blonde asked in a timid tone._

 _The other girl nodded her head softly, a small frown resting on her face. "Yeah, I um. I tried to talk to you today, and I don't know if you noticed that." Sofia did. "and I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come hang out with me after school. I'm going to the Grill later on and wanted to know if you wanted to join."_

 _Sofia raised her brows; her expression deadpanned, "Did Elena put you up to this."_

 _Bonnie quickly shook her head, eyes blown wide, "No." she spoke several times before speaking something else, "I just thought maybe you need a friend. I can be your friend. I know we drifted after everything happened, but don't push me away."_

 _Sofia suddenly felt guilty; she did push them away. She forced everyone away. Family, a few friends, and herself. Bonnie, who was looking at Sofia with hopeful green eyes, smiled when she saw the blonde nodding her head._

 _"Okay, Bonnie. What's the plan."_

* * *

 _Caroline Forbes was just a friend of Sofia for a long time. Sofia honestly couldn't stand how bubbly this girl was, especially right now when she's going through this._

 _But later that day, this is how Sofia found herself, being in the middle of Caroline and Bonnie, or mostly Caroline, talking. Apparently, she is obsessed with Stefan, the guy from earlier that Sofia bumped into._

 _"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore Boarding House. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue."_

 _"You got all of that in one day?"_

 _Caroline twirled around, her face priceless, "Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding." and with that Sofia and Bonnie watches Caroline, along with her drink, walk to a group of cheerleaders._

 _"Something is so wrong with her," Sofia mutters, earning a giggle from Bonnie, "You are so right."_

* * *

 _"Hey, Sofia. Bonnie."_

 _Both girls looked up from their plate of fries and saw Matt. Sofia swore her heart skipped a beat at her sister's now ex-boyfriend. Matt is such a sweet looking guy who is always so friendly and charming. His baby blue eyes always made Sofia weak to her knees._

 _"Hi, Matt." Bonnie chimed as she chewed on a fry._

 _"Can I sit down." He asks politely, and Sofia nodded her head and watches with a beating heart as Matt sat down across from Bonnie and next to her._

 _"So...Sofia. How are you and Elena doing-ouch." Sofia obviously noticed that Bonnie had kicked Matt with her foot._

 _Sofia pursed her lips as she looked down at her plate. "We're doing fine," Sofia mutters softly._

 _"Has she said anything about me?" Sofia's heart broke, she wasn't surprised to hear that Matt just worries about Elena._

 _"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her." Bonnie shook her head, not wanting to get involve in this drama._

 _Matt turns to Sofia, his baby blue eyes pleading with her, "Can you help me. Please, Sofia."_

 _Sofia purses her lips, "Give it more time, Matt."_

 _Just as Sofia was finishing what she was saying, she hears an 'Oh my god' from Bonnie, and both Matt and Sofia turned his body sideways just in time to see Elena walking in with the mysterious Stefan Salvatore._

 _Matt turns towards Sofia, the look of heartbreak written on his face. "More time, huh?"_

* * *

 _A few nights later, about two, it was the night of the back to school party and Sofia was tossing and turning in her sleep. Caroline, who somehow got her number, had tried to get Sofia to come but the blonde turned it down. The party wasn't Sofia's scene._

 _But Sofia couldn't sleep. Her mind was running a mile a minute. She kept seeing a crow, a leather jacket and hearing a loud scream that sounds familiar._

 _Her necklace was glowing slightly._

 _It seemed like something was affecting her. Meeting Stefan was affecting her._

 _Sofia started to pant, her chest rising and falling so rapidly._

 _Then Sofia hears a male's voice. A voice she never heard before._

 _"You know when you shut out the pain; it's the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares just goes away. All you have to do is switch and ..." and then a sound of something snapping._

 _And then Sofia's eyes blew wide open._

* * *

 _Thank you all for all the Favs and Follows. All the reads, and those comments. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you once again. Please continue to read and support my story._


	3. The Night of the Comet

_Birds chirping outside is what Sofia woke up to the following morning._

 _She lets out a tiny, broken groan as she threw the bed cover off her and made her way towards the bathroom. Her face and hair a mess as she turned on the shower and stripped out of her sleepwear._

 _After about twenty minutes in there, she was all dressed and ready for the third day of school. She was once again dressed in dark jeans, a black tank top that was hidden by a dark hoodie, along with hiding her necklace._

 _She repeated her morning routine. Getting dressed, grabbing everything she needed, leaves her room, going to the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle, her Prozac pills and popping at least two in, before grabbing her keys and leaving. Without a goodbye or anything._

 _She failed to see the sadness on Elena's face when she walked past her._

* * *

 _On her way to school, the radio was playing softly in the background._

 _"So...this morning, hikers discovered the bodies of Hailey and Michael Walker. Both of them have appeared to be killed by a wild animal that is on the loose around the wooded area of Mystic Falls. Just yesterday night, a high schooler named Vicki Donavan was also attacked by this mysterious animal, but luckily she managed to make it out alive and is currently resting in the local hospital. Please be advised to-" the male's voice was cut off when Sofia turned off the radio._

 _She let out a sigh, Sofia knew what had happened, hearing Jenna talking to Elena about it earlier. Jeremy went to visit Vicki early this morning. The poor boy was helpless in love with her. Sofia feels sorry for her brother to some extent. She knows what it's like to like someone who was already taken._

 _As she was about to make her right, her phone started to ring. With a long and tired sigh, she picks it up and saw it was Elena calling. She accepted the phone and brought it to her ear._

 _"Sofia, can you give me a ride. My car isn't working, and Caroline and Bonnie are already at school and Jenna is still in the shower."_

 _"Fine," Sofia spoke swiftly before hanging up. She then drove back around towards her home, five minutes away to pick up Elena._

* * *

 _Hours after getting to school, Sofia found herself stuck with the three of them folding handouts and by three of them, she meant Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline._

 _The girls, mostly Caroline, but Bonnie was able to talk about her problems._

 _"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."_

 _"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Bonnie sighs, as well as Sofia, both a little fed up with Caroline's lack of attention. Caroline then turns her attention to Elena, a look of excitement on her face. "So then what."_

 _Elena did a tiny shrug, "So then nothing."_

 _Caroline didn't believe that. There was no way. You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy-feely of any kind?"_

 _Elena shook her head, "Nope. We didn't go there."_

 _"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends and your sister. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut."_

 _"We just talked for hours."_

 _"OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl; girl likes boy, sex!"_

 _"Profound." Elena slowly spoke as she folded a handout._

 _Sofia sighs lightly. She was about to get up, but Sofia beat her to it._

 _"Where are you going?" Bonnie questions Elena, who collected all of her stuff, she turns back with a hint of a smile lingering on her face. "Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do."_

 _Once Elena was standing up, she faces her sister, "Sofia, wanna come? I'm bad with directions."_

 _Sofia did a tiny shrug and also collected her stuff._

 _"See you Sofia, Elena," Bonnie calls out as the sisters started to walk away from the Mystic Grill's table._

* * *

 _"How do you like Stefan?" Elena asks her sister as they traveled to Stefan's house._

 _There were a few moments of silence before Sofia broke it. "He's a good guy Elena. When Stefan and I talked, I noticed things, that's he's very smart and seems very mature for his age. He also looks at you like your the only person on this planet." at that last part, Elena face flushed as Sofia turns into Stefan's long driveway._

 _"This must be it," Elena mutters as Sofia pulls up to the place and set her car in park. Sofia turns to her sister, brows raised, "Are you going in?"_

 _"I'm scared...I shouldn't have done this." Elena was frightened, her confidence wore off, and now she knows she can't do it._

 _Sofia wiggled in her seat, swore someone was watching her. She turns her head and looked out of her window and looked at the window that was facing them. She swore she saw a face on the other side. 'Maybe it's just my mind.' she thought, but she had a gut feeling that someone was watching._

 _"I'll be back..." Without thinking, Sofia exited the car, Elena's voice calling after her but Sofia paid no attention. Sofia had to figure out who was staring at her._

 _The door wasn't closed, it was a bit open, so Sofia knocked, no one answered. 'See...if it were Stefan, he would have came to the door, but I doubt it was him.' Sofia thought as she pushed the door open._

 _Her necklace slowly started to glow._

 _"Stefan!?" Sofia called out but didn't get a response as she entered the home._

 _It was dark, not too dark, but still dark enough. The walls were a dark color, and it made the entrance feel smaller. There were two lite lamps on a desk right in front of a mirror, but those lamps didn't make the room seem bigger._

 _"Stefan!?" Sofia calls again as she walks further into the home. It leads her to a hallway, one way leading to the kitchen and the other, Sofia didn't know, but right in front of her, was a living room._

 _She saw a fireplace right ahead of her, yet once again, the room looked small with how dark this house was._

 _Suddenly, a creaking sound sent vibes down Sofia's back. The blonde hair teenager straightens her back, her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes flashed as she turned around slowly, only to see that it was the door opening up._

 _Sofia walks closer to the door, eyes slowly going back to normal, "Elena?" she calls out for her sister. But instead of seeing her sister come in, it was a screeching bird. Sofia lets out a startled scream as she twirls around, about to run away from the bird but instead she comes face to face with this man._

* * *

 _Sofia inhales deeply as she took a step away from this mysterious man. The handsome man, with the bright blue eyes, raven black messy hair, just stared at Sofia. " I...I'm sorry for barging in." Sofia started to speak as she tries to make sure she didn't look bad, "The door was..." Sofia turned around, going to show this guy that the door was opened but once she did, her jaw dropped and she trailed off, seeing how the door was now magically closed, "...open."_

 _The man in front of her had a small smirk on his face before he started to speak, "You must be Sofia. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother. He told me about you and your sister, Elena, a lot."_

 _Sofia was a bit taken back. Why would Stefan talk about her as well? She's nothing special._

 _"Oh. Stefan said he didn't have a brother."_

 _Damon kept his face voided of any true emotions as he talked, "Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come." Damon then placed a hand over Sofia's shoulder and led her into the living room. "I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." Sofia was shocked once she walked further into the living room. It was stunning. Very rich with history. "Wow. This is your living room?"_

 _"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." Damon looked at Sofia's profile, "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last ones. Nearly destroyed him."_

 _"The last ones?" Sofia raised her brows, intrigued with what Damon was saying._

 _"Yeah. Elizabeth and Katherine, his girlfriends? Oh, let me bet, he and Elena haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."_

 _"Nope. But tell me about Elizabeth?"_

 _Damon hesitated, before telling Sofia about her. "Elizabeth and Stefan and I grew up together. Stefan and her fell in love. She then fell in love with another guy, said guy been in love with her since they were young children, she cheated, got pregnant...she died in childbirth. Then Katherine came, and Stefan moved on. They both did."_

 _Sofia shook her head, a look of disgust forming on her face, "Stefan didn't deserve that. I'm sorry. I get that she's is-was your friend as well, but it's wrong. But I'm sorry for your lost."_

 _Silence washed over the pair, but then Damon, in a low voice, spoke, "Hello, Stefan."_

 _The blonde hair girl turns around and saw an emotionless Stefan just staring at the back of his brother's back "Sofia. I didn't know you were coming over."_

 _"I know. Elena wanted to talk to you but um. She should have called, I just..."_

 _"Oh, don't be silly. You and Elena are welcome any time. Aren't they, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But...I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker."_

 _Sofia cracked a smile but stopped when Stefan started to speak again. "Thank you for stopping by, Sofia and tell Elena the same. It was nice to see you." Sensing the dark and bad vibe vibrating from Stefan, Sofia informs them that she should probably go. She looks towards Damon and sent him a warm smile, "It was nice to meet you, Damon."_

 _Damon's smile grew as he reached for her hand "Great meeting you, too, Sofia." and with that, he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss against her skin._

 _Sofia's heart fluttered in her chest as the older man let go, and she started to take her steps towards the door. But there was an issue. Stefan was currently blocking Sofia's way as he stares at Damon._

 _"Stefan...Stefan?" The green-eyed man took one look at Sofia before stepping aside and letting Sofia walk towards the door._

 _Once on the outside, Sofia quickly rushes towards her car, where Elena was anxiously waiting._

 _"What took you so long? Why did you go in there?"_

 _Sofia turns on her engine and quickly stepped on the gas as she filled in everything that just happened. Included Katherine and this Elizabeth girl._

* * *

 _The following night._

 _Sofia doesn't understand how she's becoming this type of person. She wouldn't be out of the house all summer yet now that she's back in school and Stefan moved to town, it's like she is changing and becoming more opened once again with her sister. She's currently just walking around, waiting for Bonnie, who was busy doing something._

 _"Hey, Sofia."_

 _The blonde girl turned to face the person who just spoke and saw it was Stefan. Sofia saw the young man talking to her sister earlier._

 _"I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean for you to see this side of me."_

 _Sofia pursed her lips together. "Hopefully you said you're sorry to Elena. I warned you, Stefan." Stefan's brows furrowed, "Not to lead people on."_

 _Stefan sighs as he and Sofia looked up into the sky, just looking at the stars._

 _"So...I guess Elena filled you in earlier." Stefan nodded his head, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "She did."_

 _Sofia inhales deeply, "Guess you and Damon don't have the best relationship." Stefan found himself letting out an awkward chuckle, "Yeah, I'm sorry. Something happened in our past. A few things actually."_

 _"He seemed nice yesterday. Maybe there something deep down you don't see."_

 _The dirty blond haired man shook his head, "He's not the guy you met. Just be careful. Don't get to close to him."_

 _Sofia softly smiled as she sighs, "Don't worry I'll be okay." and with that, she looks away from the sky, blows out her candle and walks away from Stefan._

* * *

 _Thank you for everything once again. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the Favs and Follows, and reads. I love this story. Please continue and enjoying what I write._


	4. Friday Night Bites

FYI: I stole the frist part of the story, the Tanner scene from my other story. Kind of lazy and didn't want to write this scene all over again.

* * *

 _Tanner was picking random students again today, and thankfully Sofia didn't get pick._

 _Sofia was randomly writing when she hears Tanner repeating Pearl Harbour._

 _"Miss Gilbert?" Sofia raises her head, but Tanner was looking at her sister instead, who was not paying attention._

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Pearl Harbor?" Tanner repeated._

 _The blonde haired girl sighs as she hears Elena hummed, "Um..."_

 _Stefan looked at Elena and decided to help Elena out, "December 7, 1941."_

 _Tanner sighs and looked at Stefan, "Thank you, Miss Gilbert."_

 _The class, minus a few, let out laughter and Stefan smiled, "Anytime."_

 _Sofia put her pencil down, deciding to pay attention to the challenge._

 _"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall."_

 _Sofia noted how Stefan didn't hesitate to answer, "1989. I'm good with dates, sir."_

 _"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."_

 _"1964."_

 _"John F. Kennedy assassination."_

 _"1963."_

 _"Martin Luther King."_

 _"68."_

 _"Lincoln."_

 _"1865."_

 _After Lincoln, Sofia blocked the rest out, ready to resume her writing, when she looks over to see Matt, who was balling his fist into a tight ball._

 _"Matt, relax."_

 _The blue-eyed man looked to his left and released a long and heavy sigh as she looks to where Matt was staring._

 _At Elena._

* * *

" _Sofia"_

 _Sofia was led away from the pathway towards her locker by Bonnie who dragged her into an empty bathroom. The dark haired girl closes the door behind them._

 _"Something is wrong with him."_

 _"Whose him?" Sofia asks as she leaned against the tile wall._

 _Bonnie started to pace the floor, "Stefan! There something different about him." She paused and looked at Sofia with wide eyes, "I overheard you yesterday. Saying to Stefan that "You warned him" and that "he shouldn't lead people on." why did you say that?"_

 _Sofia's eyes blinked a few times, "I don't know why. I shook his hand, and I told him that. It was the first day of school."_

 _"Sofia, my Grams told me I could be a witch. I don't want to be one, but I got this bad feeling, and you got this feeling. Maybe we're witches."_

 _Sofia cocks her head to the side, face voided from emotions, "Bonnie, you know I don't believe in the supernatural. Vampires, werewolves, witches, angels, and mermaids, aren't real."_

 _"I know that, but my Grams won't stop trying to make me believe in them, especially witches."_

 _Sofia sighed once more, running her fingers through her wavy hair, "Bonnie, your Grams is getting to be that age. Maybe it's time to take her to the doctors."_

 _"Grams isn't that old!" Bonnie spoke with a look of offense on her face._

 _"Bonnie, I have to go. It'll be okay." Sofia offered Bonnie a small smile before opening the door and exiting the bathroom._

* * *

 _It was the end of the day when Sofia was heading towards her car when she saw a man leaning against a stunning blue vehicle._

 _"Damon?"_

 _Damon looks up, a smirk resting on his handsome face._

 _"Hello there Sofia. Don't you look fetching."_

 _Sofia's face flushed as she places a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Um. Why are you here? If you don't mind me asking."_

 _Damon pushed himself off the car and did a little shrug, "Had to drop off Caroline."_

 _"Dropped off...what-oh..." Sofia realized what Damon was implying. "So you and Caroline..."_

 _"Yup," Damon pops the P as he walks closer to the girl. "Saw Elena back there. Didn't know she was a cheerleader. Not her style."_

 _"She used to like it, but then our parents died, and she wasn't the same either. None of us were."_ _Sofia shook her head, face forming a fake smile, "So.. um Elena is having a dinner tonight. She invited Stefan and Bonnie. I know you don't have the best relationship with Stefan, but maybe you should come."_

 _Damon puffed out his chest, smirking still, "Are you sure about that Sofia."_

 _Sofian nodded her head, pressing her books closer to her chest, "Yeah Damon. Come around eight thirty, nine. This is my address" Sofia writes down where she lived and gave the paper to Damon, who took it and looked at it._

 _"Thank you so much, Sofia."_

 _"You're welcome. I need to head home. But I'll see you later."_

 _Damon nodded his head, "Sure thing, see you later Sofia."_

 _Her eyes, her lips, and her spirit all at once smiled at Damon. "Great!" and with that, Damon's eyes lingered on the younger girl as she brushes past him and towards her car._

 _'Sofia...'_

* * *

 _So Sofia has learned two things later that day. One was that Stefan had joined the Football team and that Elena had quit the cheerleading team. Currently, Sofia was at the kitchen table along with her sister and Bonnie and Stefan. Bonnie hardly talked since Stefan arrived and Elena noticed, and she tried to find something they could all talk about._

 _"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asks Stefan as she picks up her fork._

 _"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." That earned a chuckle from Sofia and Elena. The browned hair girl turns to Bonnie with a smile of pride on her face, "Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..." but the other girl cuts her off with a swift nod, fake small smile. "Yeah, I heard."._

 _'Awkward~' Sofia sing-songed in her head as she quietly took a bite from her salad._

 _"You know when Sofia was young; she did the same. Jeremy was messing with her, and she was around five or six, and Jeremy threw a soccer ball at Sofia's back. I swore I saw her eyes flashing, maybe it was the sun, and she turned around and caught it like it was nothing. Everyone was shocked. We were at a pool party, and Sofia threw the ball back so hard that Jeremy fell backward into the pool."_

 _Stefan looks at Sofia with a look of interest and shockness. 'How can a girl her size do that?' he thought before speaking, "Impressive Sofia. Not every day someone can do that."_

 _"Come on Stefan; you did it." Elena giggles out, remembering what had happened earlier. She was rather impressed. Stefan lets out a throaty chuckle as Elena turns back at Bonnie, who was playing with her food._

 _"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"_

 _Bonnie looks up, and measly shrugged as she told with a bored tone, "Um, divorced. No, mom._ _Live with my dad." but Elena looked at her friend with a determined look, "No, about the witches." Sofia sighed as she places her fork down as Stefan's head snapped to where Elena was sitting. "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Elena continued to go on._

 _"Cool isn't the word I'd use." complained by Bonnie._

 _"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s."_

 _"My family came by way of Salem."_

 _Stefan, who seemed to be very into this conservation, "Really? Salem witches?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"I would say that's pretty cool."_

 _"Really? Why?"_

 _"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."_

 _"Yeah, they are."_

 _And with that, Bonnie started to feel a bit better and started to smile a bit._

 _Then all of a sudden, the doorbell ranged._

 _All four heads whipped towards the door._ _Elena's brows knitted together in confusion. " I wonder who that could be."_

 _Sofia looks at her sister as she started to get up from her chair, "I invited a guest over."_

 _"Who-" Sofia walks away from the table and towards the front door._

 _"Hi!" Chirped Caroline, who was beaming once Sofia opened the front door._

 _"Oh, Caroline. Hi."_

 _Caroline lets out a tiny bubbly giggle. "Damon invited me to tag along. Hope you don't mind."_

 _"Sofia, who's at the door?"_

 _Sofia turns to see her sister walking towards her, along with Stefan._

 _"Um. Damon and Caroline stopped by."_

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" Was the first thing that Stefan asked once he laid his eyes on his older brother. The raven-haired man offered Stefan a sly smirk as he tilted his head, "Sofia invited me, and now I'm waiting for Sofia to invite me in."_

 _"Oh, yeah, you can..." Before Sofia can finish, Stefan quickly shut cut her off, "No, no, no." everyone, except Damon, was looking at him strangle. 'Why is he acting like that?' Sofia thought as she thought as Caroline allowed herself into her home, "He can't, uh...he can't stay." Stefan then faces his brother, "Can you, Damon?"_

 _"Get in here." Caroline insists as Stefan thought of an excuse._

 _"We're just...finishing up."_

 _Sofia can feel a headache coming as she offered Damon a tired smile, "Come inside Damon."_

 _Damon just smirked as he slowly entered the house. Once he was inside the home, he glanced around before looking down at Sofia, "You have a beautiful home, Sofia, and Elena."_

 _Sofia closes the door as she spoke, "Thank you, Damon."_

* * *

 _"Whoa"_

 _The bubbles from the soap made the plate very slippery, and just as the dish was heading to the ground to be shattered, it was saved by Damon._

 _"You have to be careful Sofia. You can hurt yourself."_

 _Sofia hummed, "Thank you." Sofia thanks him as she took the plate out of the man's hand._

 _"You know Sofia. You and Elena are good for Stefan. Both as a girlfriend and as a friend. You both made him laugh, in ways I haven't seen in years."_

 _Sofia shifted a bit as she rinsed off a dish, "You're talking about his past girlfriends, both Elizabeth and Katherine." Damon hummed, making Sofia continue, "Elizabeth died in childbirth but how did Katherine die. How old was Stefan when Elizabeth died?"_

 _"Stefan was only sixteen, same age as Elizabeth and to answer your question about Katherine..." Damon inhaled deeply through his nose, "In a fire. Tragic fire."_

 _"Recently?" Sofia asks as she loads a few plates into the dishwasher. Damon sees that and contributes._

 _"It seems like it was yesterday," Damon replied as he places a plate into it._

 _"What was she like?" Sofia's eyes went wide with curiosity._

 _"They both were beautiful. A lot like you and Elena in that department. Katherine was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive. While Elizabeth was more loving. More compassionate. She loved too much. Elizabeth was someone that could change your whole world. She was everything that a man was looking for in a perfect woman..."_

 _Sofia missed the look in Damon's blue eyes. The sadness and longing were lingering in his eyes as he talked about Elizabeth._

 _"So which one of you dated Katherine first?"_

 _"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine."_

 _"Hey, guys." Sofia and Damon turn to see Elena entering the kitchen._

 _"I have to go. Have to finish my English paper. Nice seeing you Damon. Night Elena."_

 _"Night Sofia." Elena nods her head towards her sister as Sofia started to back out of the room._

 _"Goodnight Sofia, sweet dreams."_

 _Sofia's heart fluttered as she exits the kitchen._

 _She said goodnight to the rest of the group before heading upstairs towards her bedroom._

* * *

 _The next day was the big football game, and here Sofia was, walking in the parking lot towards the field when she hears someone calling her name._

 _Sofia turns around to see Stefan, who was already wearing his jersey, smiling as he walks towards her._

 _"Hey, Stefan, what's up."_

 _Stefan stopped a few feet away from the blonde. "I wanted to give you something. To thank you." and with that, Stefan held up a bracelet. Sofia gasps as she looks at this cute piece of jewelry._

 _"Stefan...I can't accept that. I didn't do anything to deserve it."_

 _Stefan then lets out a breathless chuckle as he used his free hand to lift Sofia's limped hand and places the bracelet around her thinned wrist._

 _Sofia brought her wrist close to her eyes and let out a silent gasp as she looked at the little heart-shaped charms._

 _'They look so familiar?' Sofia thought._

 _"Where did you get this from?"_

 _Stefan rubbed the back of his neck, shyly looking away, "I got it from my old...friend."_

 _"Oh." Sofia didn't press on, just smiled up at the football player. "Thank you."_

 _"You're welcome."_

* * *

 _Sofia didn't stay to watch the game. She told Elena that she'd give her a ride home. Something was going on. Elena was rabbling to Sofia that Stefan got injured in a fight just before, but when she checked, the wound was gone. Like it was nothing. Elena didn't understand that. Nore the reason why Jeremy and Tyler even fought, but she had a feeling it kind of had to do with Vicki._

 _So Elena texted her that she was in the bathroom and that she was going to be at the car in a few minutes._

 _Sofia reaches her car in no time and pulls her keys out of her back pocket. She went to the driver side and went to unlock the door when her keys slipped through her fingers and fell onto the black pavement below._

 _"Crap," Sofia mutters as she bent and picked up her keys. Once she was in standing position once more, she froze. Her back ever so slightly touched something or someone._

 _In a second her necklace started to light up, and her eyes flashed a dull light._

 _"Hello, Sofia."_

 _As quickly as the lights appeared, they were gone. Eyes back to normal once she hears it was indeed Damon, who was behind her._

 _She turns her body around, confused as to why Damon was this close to her._

 _"Um...hi?" Sofia chuckles a bit nervously, "_ _What are you doing here?"_

 _Damon leans a bit closer to Sofia, whispering an "I'm hiding from Caroline." he spoke as he looks around quickly. Sofia raises her brows, "And why is that?"_

 _"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen."_

 _"Maybe you and Caroline are meant to be. Did you ever think of that."_

 _"Well, she's awfully young."_

 _'Okay...what's wrong with him.' Sofia thought before she talks aloud, "Just a few years younger than you."_

 _Damon then lets out a dry chuckle, "I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy."_

 _"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but she has been friends with my sister since the first grade, and that means something to her. Trust me, her bubbly personality gets annoying, but she is a very nice girl."_

 _"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." For some odd reason, something was stirring within Sofia. Something bad. Something in Damon's voice doesn't seem real. Like something is hiding behind his words._

 _"Yes, it is. Otherwise, you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."_

 _"You're right." Damon offered the younger a sly smirk, "I do have other intentions, but so do you."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me."_

 _'what!' Sofia screamed internally. What the hell is Damon's problem?_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You invited me to dinner last night, wanting to get close to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me." Sofia stayed silent as Damon stared deeply into Sofia's blue eyes, "And right now...You want to kiss me."_

 _Damon brought his face closer to the female. His eyes lighting up as well as his face as he drew near._

 _Then it happened._

 _Smack!_

 _Damon's head went right, and his cheek had a light red handprint that ached._

 _"What the hell?!" Sofia explains as Damon moved his head so he could face Sofia once again, "I don't know what game you're trying to play, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight...I am not Elizabeth nor am I Katherine." with her heated words, Sofia spared a look of disgust at Damon before quickly unlocking her door, she closes her door after hoping inside and looked out once again and saw that Damon was gone._

* * *

 _It happened around the middle of the night._

 _Sofia was asleep in her bed, breathing in and breathing out at a peaceful speed. She had accidentally left her lamp on her nightstand before falling asleep. She wasn't aware of the other person in the bedroom with her. Didn't know how he was looking at her. How soft his own blue eyes were as he just watches her. Before long, watching her wasn't the only thing the man wanted to do. He wanted to feel her skin. To feel how soft it was._

 _Before long, the raven-haired man was standing on the right side of her bed, just watching. He ever so slowly reached out to her, gently caressing her head. He softly touched her hair, placing a strand behind Sofia's ear before using the back of his fingers to slide it down her cheek ever so slowly, feeling just how soft Sofia's pearly white skin was._

 _'If only...' Damon thought and with that, he left. Leaving a sleeping Sofia alone._

* * *

Thanks for the favs, follows, comments, and views. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Keep up the support.


	5. Family Ties

September 24th

 _It has been a few weeks since the death of Tanner and the end of football in the school for the time being. Sofia was shocked to hear the following morning of Tanner's attack. Apparently, he was killed by a wild animal, the same one that got Vicki and killed several other animals in this small town._

 _Today was the Founding's Ball, the 150th, and Elena and Sofia were in the attic looking for items to donate to the Lockwoods'._

 _"What about this?"_

 _Sofia looked up from a trunk of clothing, to see Elena holding up what looks like a compass._

 _"Compass?"_

 _Elena shook her head, "Just a pocket watch. Apparently, it's on the list Jenna gave me earlier."_

 _Sofia nodded her head as she dug in deeper. That's when her hand touched something weird. Her brows knitted together as she pulled out the object with a slight struggle._

 _"What do you have?"_

 _Sofia failed to answer, her eyes glued to the little box. It was a size of a necklace box, but for some reason, she felt attached to this box. The younger of the two opened it up, expecting to see a necklace in it but only to be disappointed when she saw nothing except a piece of paper was in it._

 _It read "Once eighteen; she'll have full control. A book will be delivered in time. Keep her safe" Sofia read aloud, confusion laced in her voice as she explained it to Elena. "What the heck was this talking about? What book? Who is her? Control of what?"_

 _"I frankly have no clue Sofia. I never even heard about this before. Maybe it's just...I don't know; maybe it's something do do with Mom's or dad's past...let's just get back to this list."_

 _"Okay" Following Elena's instruction, Sofia placed the necklace box in the trunk and closed the lid._

* * *

 _Once dressed in a light blue dress, Sofia found herself at the Lockwood's home. Her dress was stunning; her mother had gotten it for her just weeks before the accident and Sofia hadn't worn it since that day. But she wanted to. She felt out of place with people staring at her, gawking and whispering, but she just ignored them. Her blonde hair was also looking very beautiful, wavy and resting a few inches below her shoulder._

 _"Wow. Is that Sofia?"_

 _"Sofia looks hot."_

 _"Sexy."_

 _Sofia shakily inhales as she passes by a group of young guys, just openly staring at her._

 _"Wow."_

 _Sofia looks to her right and saw Matt just staring at her, eyes growing double the size and mouth in the shape of an 'O.' Sofia felt her face heating up at the sight._

 _"You like Matt?"_

 _Matt nodded dumbly before letting out a forced cough, "I mean, you look very beautiful."_

 _Unlike other times, Sofia's heart didn't flutter, she just offered Matt a nod and a smile. "Thank you."_

 _It was late in the evening when Sofia arrived, and the party was in full swing. She quickly said goodbye to Matt, to wonder about the home. Somehow, she managed to enter a room where she saw Damon and Elena just standing there. Elena looked a tad awkward, and Damon looked just like he always does. Cocky and annoying. Sofia wasn't shocked to see how Elena was. Since Sofia spilled everything that Damon did a few weeks back and especially since he was dating her good friend as well._

 _"Well, well, well, Hello there Sofia," Damon spoke in a low tone as he ran his eyes up and down Sofia's body before gulping. "Don't you look...fetching."_

 _Sofia wrinkled her nose, glaring at the man, before setting her eyes on Elena, "Where's Stefan?" Sofia questions once she saw that Stefan wasn't with his girlfriend._

 _Elena pointed at the door of this room, "Caroline snatched him away for a dance."_

 _Sofia, Elena, and Damon just stood there for a few, very awkward, seconds before Elena timidly spoke, "I'm just going to get something to drink..."_

 _Sofia's eyes grew wide as Elena took long strides away from the pair._

 _'ELENA!' Sofia screamed internally as she was left alone with Damon._

 _"...I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm...Acting out, trying to punish Stefan."_

 _"Punishing Stefan? How would kissing me punish him?"_

 _" Since he's dating your sister, it's confusing, and I'm sorry. It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers. The original Damon and Stefan Salvatore."_

 _"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here—" Damon was starting to explain, but Sofia cuts him off, already hearing about the battle from Tanner._

 _"The Battle of Willow Creek."_

 _Damon nodded his head, confirming that Sofia got the right war. "_ _Right."_

 _"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."_

 _"What the history books left out was the people that were killed." Sofia follows Damon with her eyes, twirling to face him as the blue-eyed man walked towards the miniature version of the old church, "They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the Confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood."_

 _Sofia was shocked and very curious, she couldn't be but to feel sadness for the other Salvatore siblings. "Who was in the church that they wanted to save?"_

 _" A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"_

 _Sofia kept quiet for a moment, seeing how depressed Damon was getting. "Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I should not be in the middle of it, Damon." Sofia inhales deeply, "I just...I hope you two can work it out."_

 _"I hope so, too." Damon gave Sofia a small but real smile._

* * *

 _It was near the end of the night when Sofia excused herself from talking to Mrs. Lockwood and had to use the restroom._

 _Once done, she walks into the second part of the bathroom and saw that Caroline was applying makeup in front of a big mirror._

 _"Hi." Sofia walks next to the other blonde._

 _"Hey," Caroline replied back in a very soft tone. The room was filling with tension as Sofia looks at her reflection. "You and Damon seem close," Caroline added after applying some more mascara._

 _"Huh? Damon and I aren't close." Sofia rushes out, and Caroline scoffs, "Then why did you invite him to the dinner a few weeks ago, didn't even expect me to come along with him." Sofia slightly winces as she chewed on her bottom lip._

 _"Listen Caroline-" Sofia sighs, turning to face the other girl, but she trails off when she saw something in the mirror. It was a little mark from under Caroline's neck scarf. "What the heck is that?" Sofia asks as she brought her hand towards the side of Caroline's neck. Caroline let out a humming noise as she applied her lipstick. Caroline saw Sofia's hand and pushed them away from her neck. She moved away from Sofia. She fixed her cream-colored little jacket and told Sofia, "Don't." she had stuttered a bit. Sofia didn't stop, she quickly went back into this, moving her hand to Caroline's neck and moving the scarf out of the way and saw all the bite marks that Damon had left on the girl._

 _"Oh my god! Caroline!" Sofia cries out in anguish. Her stomach was twisting with so many emotions._

 _"It's nothing. I swear." Caroline cries out, panic and desperation laced in her eyes, face, and voice._

 _"That_ _is not nothing_ _! Did somebody hurt you?" Sofia questioned as she looked at the other blonde with fire. Her hands were balled into tight fists._

 _"No, okay, nothing. It just...My mom would kill me." Without hesitation, Sofia pulls down Care's shawl and sees another bite mark on her back._

 _"Did Damon hurt you?"_

 _"No! Of course not! Just leave me alone. Okay, Sofia?!"_

 _A few minutes later, Sofia, whose eyes and necklace was glowing slightly, was exiting through the back of the house at the same time Damon was walking away from the dance area and towards the home. Without thinking, Sofia marched over to Damon, who stopped walking and is just grinning at her. Sofia's blood boiled within her. Once she got close enough, she raised her hand and struck the man once again. The slapping noise was loud, but the music was still able to cover it. Once again, Damon's head turned to the side, a red handmark forming on his cheek. Sofia was breathing heavily as Damon moves his head to face Sofia once again. Then he saw it, her eyes, 'Her eyes are glowing,'_

 _"There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff._ _You got_ _it? Stay away from her." and with that, Sofia marches away, eyes returning back to normal. Damon on the other hand, just watched the back of Sofia walk towards his brother and Elena. He breathed deeply through his nose. Pissed off with Caroline._

 _'Guess I have to get rid of her.'_

* * *

 _During The middle of the night, Sofia twist and turned in her sleep. Something was bothering her. Her chest was rising and falling at an alarming rate._

 _ **"Ouch."**_

 _ **Sofia's eyes widen as she sat up. Her head was pounding as she blinked a few times. After a few seconds of being dazed, Sofia's eyes started to grow wide when she realizes she's not in her bedroom but a different one.**_

 _ **'Where am I?' She thought as she looked around the room with her eyes. It was an old-fashioned room, like probably from the 1800s.**_

 _ **"Hello!?" She calls out as she took herself off the bed. Curiously, Sofia exited the bedroom, and at the same time, hears the sound of children arguing.**_

 _ **With knitted brows, she followed the sounds.**_

 _ **"Elizabeth! Damon! Stop being mean to each other." Sofia stopped, tilted her head as she thought. 'Elizabeth? Stefan's Elizabeth?**_

 _ **"But he's being very rude to me."**_

 _ **'Is that my voice?'**_

 _ **Just then, she see's something out of the corner of her eyes, a picture was on the wall, framed and all.**_

 _ **She turns away and walks towards the black and white photo and her jaw dropped. It was a girl of about five, with dark brown hair, wavy just like herself, and with big dark eyes. But Sofia saw it. Saw how much she looked like this strange girl.**_

 _ **'maybe it's a coincidence'**_

 _ **"Sister, he's doing that because he likes you." A male voice spoke loudly, followed by 'ewes' and several 'no's'**_

 _ **"William Gilbert. Don't be mean to your sister." a woman's voice rang out from below.**_

 _ **'Gilbert!' Sofia screamed and then her world went black.**_

* * *

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Adding something new to the story. A flashback, somewhat. Thanks for the follows and favs. Like oh my god. I got so happy to see my hearts going up. Thank you so much. I love seeing that people are actually enjoying this story. Thanks for the views and comments. Hope you enjoy the rest of this story.


	6. You're Undead to Me

_It has been a few days since Sofia had that strange dream. It had to be a dream, what else could it be. But Sofia still couldn't get it out of her head. It felt so real. So lifelike. She could still hear their voices. Still could see the bedroom, the photo on the wall. The little brown haired girl photo on the wall still lingered in her mind._

 _Today, Sofia was heading to the local library after school to study more into her family._

 _She exited her bathroom, dressed in a pair of skinny black jeans and a long black sleeve top. Around her neck still held her necklace and around her wrist rested the bracelet that Stefan had gotten her. Once she left her room, she stops short, a familiar girl exiting the shared bathroom with a look of embarrassment on her face._

 _"Vicki?"_

 _Vicki's eyes widen, "Sofia?!" Both girls just stared at one another. Sofia rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, "Um...I'm just going..." Sofia trails off as she walks down the stairs, hearing the sound of feet hitting the wood and a door closing once she got to the ground floor._

 _She enters the kitchen, walked over to the table and picked up her pills. After the death of her parents, Sofia has been dealing with panic attacks. It has been getting better every day, but she was still forced to take two of them every morning. She takes two, and that's when Elena rushes inside. Sofia couldn't hear over the loudness of her music, but she had a good feeling it was about Jeremy and his "friend." and also about Stefan. Sofia grabs her car key and left the house._

* * *

 _Sofia felt something was off with her, even more, when she learns from Stefan that Damon has left town. Sofia was sort of glad that he wasn't hurting Caroline anymore, but at the same time, she was really enjoying his company. Sofia was confused. All day at school, Sofia wasn't on her best footing. After school, Sofia found herself at the library._

 _"Hello, Sofia."_

 _Sofia looked up and saw an elderly Japanese woman smiling at her._

 _"Hello, Mrs. Ito." Sofia nodded and did a small little bow for the elder, who cracked a bigger smile and giggled, "Please Sofia, call me Aiko."_

 _Sofia nodded, "Okay Aiko. Can you please help me out."_

 _"Of course sweetheart" the white-haired woman replied, "What can I do for you?"_

 _Sofia walks up towards the librarian's desk, "Um. I want to look more into my family history. I heard you can find out more here."_

 _The elderly woman nodded her head, "Of course Sofia. Follow me."_

 _And with that, Sofia follows the woman, who was leading her to a section of the library. Each time Sofia and Aiko passed the rows and rows of old books, Sofia could feel her stomach turning._

 _"Your last name is Gilbert right?" Aiko questions and Sofia just nodded and hummed._

 _"G-G-G-G" Aiko turned left, heading to where the Family History section was at. She was heading to where the G location._

 _"Ah," Aiko exclaimed, reaching out to pull a book off the shelf. "Gilbert. Family History."_

 _A smile bloomed on Sofia's face, also appearing in her eyes, "Thank you Aiko."_

 _Something twinkled in Aiko's dark brown orbs, "Your welcome Sofia." and with that Aiko walks away from a younger girl, a small smile washing onto her face. Once Sofia was alone, she sat on her butt, placing her bag next to her and crossing her leg. She ran her hand over the spine of the book. The book wasn't as thick as she would imagine, maybe about 40 pages in all. But it was a start. She opened up to a page, page 23, and saw it was talking about a Samantha Gilbert._

 _Sofia thought for a second. She basically knew nothing about her past. She knew of people in the past, but honestly not so much. She knew her grandparents, her parents, uncle, aunt and also her siblings, but not much more. This is going to be huge for Sofia. Was she ready? She wasn't sure. With a deep breath, Sofia began to read how she was related to her._

 _Samantha Gilbert (B. 1887-D-Unknown.) Born to William Gilbert and Josephine Gilbert, Samantha was a member of the Founding Families of Mystic Falls. Her father was the son of Johnathan Gilbert, one of the original Founding Family when the town was discovered. Niece to Elizabeth Gilbert, who passed away from childbirth in early 1863. In her early years, Samantha was believed to be a very intelligent young woman who had many people believing would change the town. Between the years 1912 and 1919, members of the founding families were being killed. The murderer went without being caught until 1922 when Samantha confess to the murders. She had claimed she had blacked out and came through with her last killed, and she has been feeling guilty. She was sent to trial a year later and was found not guilty by reason of insanity and sent to an asylum for the mentally insane. There she committed suicide by doing a lobotomy on herself with a knitting needle and bled to death._

 _"Wow," Sofia mumbles as she finishes reading what the book had on Samantha. Sofia couldn't believe it. She was shocked. To read that there really was a man named William Gilbert who was apparently a brother to Elizabeth Gilbert. So...this has to be the real Elizabeth. The original Damon's friend, and the original Stefan's ex. Was it really a dream._

 _Sofia flipped back a few pages, landed on the one and only Elizabeth Gilbert._

 _Elizabeth Gilbert (April 24th, 1846- February 2nd, 1863) Born to Johnathan and Victoria Gilbert, younger sister of William Gilbert. Elizabeth was spoiled as a child. Was the light of her father's world. She was a popular young girl. She was close to Stefan and Damon Salvatore since she was a baby and loved each of them. She had a relationship with young Stefan Salvatore. They had gotten together when the pair were fifteen and broke up when they were sixteen. Rumoured to be in a relationship with another man at the same time. It was discovered and kept on the quiet side that Elizabeth was expecting a child. She has refused to tell who the father was. On the night of February 2nd, Elizabeth had burst, and a few hours later she was dead from bleeding out. The baby ended up living and being sent away, being a harsh reminder of Elizabeth. Johnathan couldn't face his granddaughter. But the granddaughter went missing at the age of seventeen and never heard from again._

 _Sofia was shocked to learn more about Elizabeth's relationship. Especially reading that she was indeed related to this Elizabeth and the fact that her sister was dating a Salvatore brother just like Elizabeth did back then. She was quite sad when she read the part about the granddaughter being given away, but Sofia could understand why they chose to do that. But it sucks to also read that the granddaughter went missing._

 _Before she could continue, her phone started to buzz, she pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was a reminder to finish her paper for Chemistry. With a heavy sigh, she stood up and places the book back on the shelf, reminding herself to come back tomorrow._

 _She grabs her bag and left the part of the library and the building._

* * *

 _Today was the day of the "Sexy Suds Car Wash" at the high school, and sadly Sofia was kinda was kinda dragged into helping. She wasn't washing the cars, just in charge of handling the cash exchange._

 _Today Sofia was wearing a pair of black leggings and a white tank-top. Her hair was pulled into a pony-tail, and she still wore her necklace and bracelet._

 _"Hey, Sofia!"_

 _Sofia looks up from her writing book, to see Tiki, a cheerleader, walking up to her. Sofia isn't close to the young woman, but she still knew who she was._

 _"Hi, Tiki." Sofia softly replied as she saw that she was basically naked. Shorts, shoes, and a bikini top was all the other was wearing. She wonders why girls would do that. Strut around with near to nothing on. "What can I help you with?"_

 _The other girl lets out a long sigh, "my grandfather will be here soon, and sometimes he gets a little bit crazy sometimes, and since I'll be washing cars, I was wondering if you can keep him company until I can come back here."_

 _Sofia nodded her head, "I would love too. What does he look like?"_

 _Tiki describes her grandfather and Sofia nodded her head once again, "Thank you and I will."_

 _The dark haired girl smiled, sighing in relief, as she relaxes her shoulders, "thank you." she repeated a few times before she hears a group of girls calling her name, "I have to get back, thank you again," and with that she turns away from Sofia and walks back towards the girls._

 _After a few minutes, Elena and Stefan showed up. Sofia watches from the distance as Elena tries to be sexy for Stefan and remove her shirt, but in the end, she looked far from being sexy. Sofia laughs as she exchanges change for one of the customers._

 _"Hello, there I'm looking for my granddaughter?"_ _Sofia hears after the customer moves out of the other man's way and then she saw Tiki's grandfather. An older man with grey hair and beard looked down at her, face twisted into one of confusion._

 _Sofia nodded her head, "Yes, Tiki. She's a little busy at the moment, and she wanted me to keep you company until she can come over."_

 _The older man sighs but nodded his head anyway, "Thank you..." he trails off, wanting to know the young girl's name. The said girl laughed as she held out her hand, "my name is Sofia. Sofia Gilbert." the man smiled and shook the other's "nice meeting you Sofia." he said in a thick voice._

 _While Tiki was washing cars, Sofia and Henry, Tiki's grandfather, talked about a lot. Favorite music, shows, movies, cars, weather. They also talked about the past. How Henry visited this town a few times before raising a family in the town next door._

 _"Hey, Sofia."_

 _Sofia and Henry looked to where the voice came from and saw Elena walks towards them._

 _"I remember you."_

 _Elena stops short, and Sofia cocks her head, "Um...Elena, you know Henry?" but Elena hesitated, looking a bit confused, "Um. Yeah. Kind of. Nice to see you again."_

 _The older man kindly sent the brown haired girl a smile, "As well."_

 _Elena started to walk again and took a seat next to her sister, still looking at the man, "Um. Tika told me your car is cleaned, that's going to be 20 dollars."_

 _The man reached into his pocket and took out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to Elena, "You were talking to a friend of mine. At the grill?" Elena asks as she places the bill in the little safe. The old man cocks his head, brows frowning as she remembers that face, "Well, I...I thought it was somebody I knew."_

 _"Stefan Salvatore."_

 _Sofia couldn't help but listen in. Elena spilled what happened to Sofia after Stefan left last night._

 _"Nah, it can't be. It's just my mind playing tricks on me."_

 _"Where do you think you'd seen him before?_

 _"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house."_

 _"Oh. I didn't know they had it." Sofia mumbles to herself as Henry just nodded his head, hearing what the youngest said, "Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us knew he was even here until the attack."_

 _"The attack?" Elena questions, getting more confused and intrigued as the time goes on. The man hummed, "His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods."_

 _"His uncle? Zach?" Elena asks, but the older man just shook his head, informing both of them of something else, "Mm-mmm. Joseph."_

 _Elena and Sofia shared a lost look. Both of them were never aware of this attack on Stefan's uncle. Hell, they both never knew they had another uncle. Something doesn't seem right with this story. "I'm sorry, sir. We're not familiar with the story."_

 _"Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened years ago."_

 _Before either girl could ask another question, Tiki's voice interrupted them, "Grandpa, you gotta go. I have your medication, and Mom wants you home. Ok?"_

 _"Ah." the older man breathed as Tiki took the medications and handed it to her grandfather, who took it and started to walk away._

 _"He wasn't bugging you, was he? He's a little alzy-Heimer." but Sofia shook her head, "No, he was sweet." Elena mumbles as both girls get up and following the man, leaving Tiki to take care of the customers._

 _" Hey, sir, I'm sorry." Henry turns around to see both Gilberts standing behind him, "Um, are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?" Elena asks slowly, heart racing as she watches Henry nodding his head, "Yes. I remember his ring and his brother-"_

 _"Damon?" Sofia softly spoke._

 _"Yeah. Stefan and Damon Salvatore."_

 _"When was this?" Elena wonders aloud wanting once and for all to put the puzzle together._

 _"It was early June." Henry paused, and he thought for a few seconds,_ _"1953. Yeah. June_ _1953."_

* * *

 _Sofia didn't know what to believe anymore. But here she was...in her sister's room, with her sister pacing all around. "That video...I saw Stefan. He was there in 1953...how! He was alive in 1953...At the football game. He got hurt but then it vanished. Last night. I saw things under his eyes."_

 _"You don't think..."_

 _"Sofia listen!" Elena exclaims, as she turns to face the mirror in her bedroom, face looks panic and crazy, "Someone who never grows old...Never gets hurt...Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained...Girls bitten...Bodies drained of blood...even Matt said Vicki said it was a vampire."_

 _Sofia shook her head, licking he lips in the process, "Vampires don't exists."_

 _Elena turns around, huffing, "I'm going to find out." and before Sofia could reply, Elena grabs her keys and rushes out of her bedroom. Leaving Sofia alone, dealing with her thoughts._

* * *

Thank you all for following and Fav this story. It means the world to me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please continue to comment. I love seeing them. Please continue to support.

Thank you too everyone, inculding Guests as well. Thanks again and have a great day/night.


	7. Lost Girls

...Long Chapter Alert...

* * *

 _May 12th, 1861_

 ** _Fifteen-year-old Elizabeth Gilbert couldn't stop staring at the handsome guy that was reading next to the tree. His brows knitted in contraction, tongue poking out of his lip; wetting his lips in the process. He was incredibly handsome, with forest green eyes, a tall and yet lean built. His hair was so soft, from a distance and up close. Lovely soft dirty blonde hair that was parted to either side and laid flat. His name is Stefan Salvatore, and he was Elizabeth's best friend. Elizabeth gulped as she saw Stefan looking in her direction, making her hide behind a tree, her breath catching in her throat._**

 ** _Sitting next to the tree, was Stefan, who couldn't wipe that smile off his face as he pretended to resume his reading, but looked out the corner of his eyes only to see Elizabeth poking her head back out from behind the tree. It was evident that Stefan had developed more romantic feelings for his best friend. It was apparent to his family, her family, and almost everyone in town, except for Elizabeth herself. Or so Stefan thought._**

 ** _"You're not hiding well."_**

 ** _Elizabeth jumps out of her skins when she hears a thick male's voice whispering in her ear. The brown haired girl whipped around to see the twenty-one-year-old, soon to be twenty-two, blue-eyed Damon Salvatore standing behind her. He's Stefan's older brother, William's good friend, and Elizabeth's second best friend. He was very handsome as well. Blue eyes that lit up the whole room, a smile that could make anyone melt, a charming and seductive personality. He was everything a girl can what. Maybe when she was young Elizabeth saw herself being with the dark-haired man, but now she was in love with Stefan. She only wanted him._**

 ** _"Damon!" Elizabeth cries out in a hushed voice, smacking him in the chest as the elder just smirked and chuckled. "What. It's true. Hiding behind a tree isn't going to solve anything." Damon informs the younger. Elizabeth shook her head, a frown forming on her face, "I thought you didn't want Stefan and me together. Saying, and I quote, "Seeing you two together makes me sick." and end quote._**

 ** _Damon rubbed the back of his neck, feeling somewhat awkwardly, "Yeah, I'm sorry for that Elizabeth, but if you two really-" Damon stressed out the word "really" "love one another, then who am I to stand in the way."_**

 ** _A smiled bloomed onto Elizabeth's face as she jumped up and threw herself into Damon, who caught her and held her tight against him. Damon breathed in Elizabeth's scent. Enjoying the natural smell, she gives off. Elizabeth pulled back way to quick for Damon's liking. Not that he'll admit it._**

 ** _"Thank you." Elizabeth flashes Damon a full and cheerful smile before rushing to where Stefan was sitting._**

 ** _What all three of them didn't see was the blonde haired woman standing feet away from them. Sofia was shocked to be in this type of dream again. But it frightened her to know it wasn't a dream. Was it a memory of someone else? Was it of Stefan's? Damon's? Or someone else? Was Elena telling the truth? Was Stefan and Damon vampires? Is that why these siblings are the same as the current ones. Because they don't age, vampires don't age. But Sofia still failed to come up with a reason as to why this girl, Elizabeth, share a resemblance to her. She's not a vampire._**  
 _ **She is**_ ** _human...right?_**

* * *

 _"Sofia."_

 _"Sofia. Wake up"_

 _Shake~_

 _"Come on Sofia."_

 _Sofia could fell herself waking up from all the shaking she was getting from someone._

 _"What?" Sofia groans as she found herself blinking a few times, eyes adjusting to the darkly lit room. Elena sat next to her, tears running down her face, make up messy, chest rising and quickly falling as she tries to wake up her sister._

 _"He's...Stefan...vampire."_

 _Sofia hears those three words, nothing else, but those words woke her up. Her eyes went as round as dinner plates, "He can't be." Sofia tries to get out, but Elena just shook her head, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand, "Stefan's a vampire. Damon's a vampire. He admitted it to me. Everything we knew about him was a lie."_

 _Sofia was still in denial. Vampires can't be real._

 _Can they?_

* * *

 _The following day, Sofia and Elena decided to meet Stefan in a public setting, just to stay safe. Sofia didn't mention to her sister about the "dreams," thinking that the timing wasn't right. She wanted to talk to Stefan first. Get his view on this and for him to prove it to Sofia that he was really a vampire._

 _So before Stefan joined them, Elena excused herself to use the restroom inside._

 _After a few seconds since Elena left, Stefan was seen walking towards Sofia._

 _"Hello, Sofia." Stefan nodded as he took a seat across from the blonde haired woman. Sofia offered Stefan a soft, but strained smile. "Are you really..." Sofia lowered her voice, "a vampire?"_

 _Stefan stayed silent, and that confirmed what Sofia has been believing._

 _Both of them stayed silent and then Sofia opened her mouth. "You and Damon are the original Salvatore brothers? Aren't you?"_

 _"Yes. Yes, we are."_

 _"And Elizabeth. She was...she was pregnant with Damon's baby."_

 _Stefan straightens his back, eyes widening in disbelief, "How did you.."_

 _"Know? I had these dreams, Stefan. It was like I was there in the past. I had one earlier. I saw the love in Damon's eyes when they were talking behind the tree one day. I also saw a hint of sadness in Elizabeth's. Apparently, she was spying on you while you read." A small smile formed on Stefan's face. He never forgot that day, even now, he still remembers when they both confessed to one another. "She got with him and had his baby then...she died."_

 _"You're brilliant Sofia. But how? How are you able to do that."_

 _Sofia shrugged, "I don't know. I thought you might have an idea."_

 _"The first day I saw you. Your eyes lit up. It was something I never saw before. You're not human, but at the same time, you are."_

 _Before Sofia or Stefan could continue, Elena returned to the table._

 _"Elena."_

 _"Stefan."_

 _The three of them sat in awkward silence._

 _That's until Elena broke it, "You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you Google "vampire" you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?"_

 _"I can tell you whatever you wanna know."_

 _"I know you eat garlic."_

 _"Yes."_

 _Sofia raises a brow, looking up at the sky for a second, staring direction towards the sun, "And somehow," she looks back at the vampire, "sunlight's not an issue."_

 _A waitress arrives, and Sofia stops what she was saying. Stefan also pauses as the woman lowers three glasses to the table, "Hi, here are your drinks."_

 _"Thank you." Sofia and Elena replied at the same time, and that's when the waitress leaves and Stefan answers the blonde's question._

 _"We have rings that protect us."_

 _Sofia kept her eyes one Stefan every time her sister asks something and as the vampire answers the question._

 _"Crucifixes?"_

 _"Decorative."_

 _"Holy water?"_

 _"Drinkable."_

 _"Mirrors?"_

 _"Myth."_

 _"You said you don't kill to survive."_

 _"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful."_

 _"And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?"_

 _Sofia cuts in, as she looks at Stefan with narrow eyes. She was curious as to the answer that Stefan would give._

 _"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me."_

 _"He was hurting her!"_

 _"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have."_

 _"Is that supposed to make it ok?" Sofia spat out with venom._

 _"No. No, none of this is ok, Sofia. I know that." Stefan said as his eyes widen and he leans forward slightly._

 _"Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?"_

 _"Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore."_

 _"Not anymore?" it was Elena's turn to talk. She stayed quiet as Sofia and Stefan had that little battle._

 _"There was a time when this town was...very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you two don't tell anyone."_

 _"I can't promise that." Elena spoke, but Sofia shook her head, "I won't tell." and Sofia could feel her sister glaring at her, but she glared in return._

 _"Elena, it's not our secret to tell." Sofia hissed as she then looks away from Elena and took the glass of water and took a long sip._

 _"Elena...Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you want to do with what you know. It'll be your choice."_

* * *

 _"Stop here."_

 _Sofia couldn't believe where she was. In the middle of the woods, alongside of Elena and Stefan. They had just pulled up to the site of a demolished home. Sofia and Stefan got out of the car once they arrived but Elena hesitated._

 _"What are we doing here?" Elena asks Stefan as soon as she got out of the car. Brows raised, confusion washing onto her face. Stefan turned to face her, a few feet away, "I want to show you two something."_

 _"In the middle of nowhere?"_

 _"This...Didn't used to be nowhere. Used to be my home." Stefan turns around, looking at the foundation of the old home. Sofia's eyes roamed around, taking it all in. Something felt...familiar. Like she has been here before, literally. And not just in her dreams/and or in someone else's memories._

 _Once Elena closed the car door, she walks towards Stefan, stopping to look at an old post that sat at the end of the driveway, "It looks so..._

 _"Old? It's because they are."_

 _"Wait. How long have you..."_

 _" I've been 17 years old since 1864."_

 _"Oh, my god." both girls mutter, shocked to know how old Stefan truly was._

 _"You said you wanted to know. I'm not going to hold anything back. Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I...We were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best friends."_

* * *

 _ **"Brother! I swear. I'm going to get you!" Fifteen-year-old Stefan Salvatore cries out as Damon wrapped his arms around young Elizabeth from behind and used her as a human shield. The young girl shirked in surprised as Damon quickly turned around, stopping Stefan from doing any harm to him.**_

 _ **"Stefan! My goodness? Damon let me go!"**_

 _ **"Nahhhh...I'm having too much fun." The twenty-one year old claimed as he walked backward, Stefan tried to hid his smile as Damon kept walking closer and closer to the mud pile.**_

 _ **"Listen, brother, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way. I mean, it was just my hat that father had gotten me for my birthday. I mean it could be replaced. I'm sorry Damon." Stefan spoke in a soft tone, hoping that Damon would buy it and that he'll have Elizabeth in his arms.**_ _ **Damon's eyes grew soft, and that's when Stefan knew he had won. Damon had placed Elizabeth back on the grass, yet he was just inches away from the mud.**_

 _ **"Thank you." Elizabeth huffs as she straightens out her corset and skirt.**_

 _ **"Handshake to seal the deal." Stefan held out his hand as he moved closer, Damon, who looked a bit weary, hesitated before holding out his as well. But when the eldest didn't see coming was the sneak attack. With his other hand, Stefan places it against Damon's chest, making the surprised Damon fall backways into the mud.**_

 ** _Elizabeth lets out a small cry as small spots of mud appeared on her pretty flower petal green outfit._**

 ** _"Really Stefan. Okay. You got me. We're even." Damon cracked a smile before breaking out into laughter, soon followed by the green-eyed young man. Elizabeth just pouted._**

 ** _"Boys."_** ** _She huffed again, clearly acting annoyed but really just masking her laughter._**

* * *

 _"you knew Elizabeth in 1860's? Damon made it seem like..."_

 _"Damon was trying to make you think that...I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it."_

 _"All because you loved the same women 145 years ago?"_

 _"She wasn't just any girl."_

* * *

 **"Our Father, who art in heaven-"**

 **"Are you really saying that?"**

 **Elizabeth turns around and saw Damon kneeling right beside her. She was currently in the local church, kneeling right in front of the picture of the lord.**

 **"It's a church Damon, and my grandpapa hasn't been feeling all too well lately. If I say this all the time, maybe the Lord will hear and allow grandpapa not to be ill.**

 **"Anyway, sinners like you shouldn't be allowed in the church. For you have sinned. Sinners should not be here."**

 **Damon cracked a smile, tilting his head to the side as his eyes sparkled, "What sin have I broken my dear Elizabeth."**

 **For a second, Elizabeth looked flustered, "It's not right for people to...do certain acts before marriage, especially if they aren't together."**

 **"what acts? Please describe what sins I've had committed in great details, my pure little angel."**

 **Elizabeth felt her face started to burn; her stomach fluttered as she tries to keep her heart from racing anymore. "My father, he told me if you're pure and don't commit any sins, you will go to heaven and become an angel. I want to become one with you and Stefan by my side. But I saw you with that woman. The short blonde hair woman, Ms. Smith. She's married, and you aren't supposed to be with a woman until your wedding night-"**

 **"Who said that? We're human Elizabeth, we all have urges. Don't you have them with Stefan."**

 **"..."**

 **When Elizabeth didn't reply, Damon was about to ask something, his eyes narrowing in confusion as to Elizabeth's lack of response but he never had a chance, seeing that Stefan had entered the church.**

 **"Elizabeth are you ready?"**

 **Elizabeth jumps up from her kneeling position, plastering a fake smile on to her face and nodded her head, "see you around Damon." Damon offered her back a weak smile as he watches the young couple exit the church. Leaving him alone to wallow in his own twisted thoughts.**

* * *

 _"Elizabeth was very pure and innocent growing up. She went to church regularly. She believed that if you don't turn against God, don't commit sins, that you'll go to heaven and become an angel. She was perfect. I loved her so much. I was in love with her. But I didn't know that she loved someone else. That she was in love with this guy. Damon loved her since he was young, he just wasn't good at expressing himself well. Then one day, she confessed to me, in tears, that she had slept with him. That she was in love with him and wanted to be with him. It pained me. But what worse was that she confessed that she was expecting his child as well. Our, Damon's and mine, and Elizabeth's and mine, the relationship changed. She gave birth to his child on the second of February, 1863 at the age of 16. A few months early. About four months. The baby was so small, weak and struggling to survive. Damon held her while I watched from the door. Mumbling words to her. Praying that she'll live. All the while Elizabeth was praying that she'll die an give her life to her daughter. It worked. An hour later, she passed away in Damon's arms."_

 _Sofia and Elena were both stunned. They couldn't hide their tears that fell from their eyes at the story._

 _"Stefan..I'm so sorry," Sofia admits, wiping away her tears. It pained her, more then she wanted to admit._

 _"What about Katherine?" Elena asks, wanting to change the subject and get Stefan to look not so upset._

 _Stefan inhales deeply as he took a seat on a small little bench made out of rocks and a slab of concrete. "Katherine came to town in the summer of 1864. Damon was back for a little bit from the Confederate army a week after Katherine she came to town." Stefan shared a moment with Katherine and Damon to the sisters, "Katherine and I were playing in the garden, chasing her around, when Damon appeared. Apparently, he left the army, and just in time for the Founding family ball. In the end, she chose me to come with her as her date and Damon wasn't that happy."_

 _"The first founder's party...Where you signed the registry."_

 _"I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted once again. I didn't even care if it hurt him like he had hurt me. I only knew that I wanted her._

 _From where Sofia stood she asks, "So he was upset."_

 _Stefan turns his head to look at the blonde with a straight face, "That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even." Stefan inhales very deeply, pausing, and then resuming, "What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know it at the time, but...Turns out that night...Katherine was with him, too."_

 _"So he stole her from you, not the other way around?" Elena wonders as she places a strand of her hair behind her ear as she paid close attention to what Stefan was explaining._

 _"Turns out she wasn't ours to steal."_

 _Stefan explained more about him and Katherine. Like them spending the night together, her biting him, her saying things like "You have no idea of the future I have planned for us, Stefan...You, me, and Damon. No rules. " She's crazy, Sofia assumed as Stefan informed the siblings that Katherine was able to compel them both to keep their affair with her a secret and that she wanted to spend the rest of their lives together._

 _"Didn't work out that way, but... Stefan mutters as he stood up and walked to where an old statue was laying and picked up something wrapped in cloth. "Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other...Like it or not." Sofia and Elena both watch Stefan unwrap the cloth and pulled out Damon's ring._

 _"Is that Damon's ring?"_

 _"I took it from him, but I have to give it back."_

 _But Elena shook her head, walking closer to the vampire, "No, don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden." she urges the elder, face twisted into one of horror._

 _"Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me."_

 _"And how is that?"_

 _"By hurting you and Sofia."_

* * *

 _It was now night time, the sun has set, and Stefan was roaming the woods and town looking for one Vicki Donovan. It turned out that Vicki was in transition of becoming a vampire. Sofia doesn't know how but she had a good feeling it was because of Damon Salvatore. She was here, at her home, with Jeremy and Matt, then Stefan, Elena, and herself arrived home, and now she's gone. Lost and confused out of her mind._

 _"Maybe we should check in with Matt."_

 _Currently, Sofia was wondering around her kitchen, cleaning up the place while Elena was trying to take a relaxing bath upstairs. But she was in charge of watching her younger brother._

 _"He'll call when he finds her."_

 _"Well, what are we supposed to do?"_

 _"We wait. We're supposed to wait." Sofia informs her brother as she brought a plate towards the sink, ready to wash it._

 _"I don't know what's wrong with her," Jeremy complains with a loud groan._

 _With a sigh from Sofia, she puts the plate in the sink, "She'll be fine. It'll all be fine." the last part was more for herself._

 _Then the doorbell rang, alerting Sofia of someone outside. With frowning brows, the blonde moves away from the sink and towards the front door. Jeremy was following closely behind her as Sofia opened the front door, she lets out a tiny gasp when she saw a pair of familiar blue eyes on the other side. As quickly as she opened the door, Sofia tries to shut the door on him, but Damon was just too strong, and he was able to push it back open._

 _"Jeremy, go upstairs," Sofia demanded her little brother, who followed her order, looking a bit confused as he did it._

 _Now it was just Sofia and Damon._

 _Slowly Sofia's necklace started to light up._

 _"You're afraid of me." Damon leaned against the frame of the door, smirking "I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally 'fessed up."_

 _"Stay away from my family."_

 _"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course_ I can. I've been invited." _Sofia backs up, gulping, as Damon enter her home, and closing the door behind her. Sofia took soft but deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Trying to control a certain part of her. "We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not going to kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So...Where's Stefan?"_

 _Sofia narrows her eyes as she found herself pressed against the wall, "He's out looking for Vicki." she spat out, voice filled with coldness and hatred. Damon looks at Sofia with a bored expression as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the human, "Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes." Sofia held her breath as Damon grew closer to her. His face was super close, making Sofia remember the night of the football game. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her."_

 _"Did you thank Katherine?"_

 _"Mmm," Damon hummed before moving away and turning his back on Sofia, "Got the whole life story, huh?"_

 _"I got enough." Sofia exhales deeply, feeling a bit light-headed as she moved away from the wall.  
"Oh, I doubt that." Tell my brother I'm looking for him." Damon started to say as he walks closer to the door, but before he opened it, he turned back and raised a brown and also sent Sofia a smirk, "Oh,_ _a tip_ _for later, be careful who you invite in the house."_

 _Just as he opened and walked out of Sofia's home, Sofia calls out to him, "Elizabeth wouldn't have wanted to see you like this Damon. Or your daughter." Damon didn't turn back around, so Sofia couldn't see his expression. But he did pause, stood taller before closing the door and vanishing._

* * *

Thank you all for all the follows, Favs, comments, and views. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's was very long. But it's done. Please enjoy and return.


	8. Haunted

_October 31st, 2009_

 _It has been a month since Sofia and Elena had both discovered the truth. Sofia found out, a month ago, that Vicki had become a vampire. Sofia hated having to lie to her brother, who was scared and worried out of his mind looking for her. Vicki in the meanwhile was learning how to become a vampire properly, and being trained by Damon and Stefan. Sofia hasn't spoken much to Stefan in the past month, not since Elena and him broke up. Today was Halloween, and there was a carnival at the school tonight. Sofia wanted to stay home, cuddle on the couch with her blanket and watch the twilight zone. But instead, she was going to go with Elena and Jeremy tonight, to get Vicki off Jeremy's mind for a little while._

 _Elena had left to go to Stefan's home, checking in on the situation, while Sofia stayed at home. She was making sure her outfit was ready for tonight. For today, Sofia was going as an Angel. She wasn't happy, but it's the only thing that her Aunt had in the attic. She found this beautiful light grey dress that kind of made Sofia picture an angel wearing it._

 _"Hey, Sofia."_

 _Sofia looks up from her phone to see Bonnie walking towards her, followed by Caroline. Sofia hasn't talked to Caroline much since the night of the Founding Families party._

 _"Hey, Bonnie." Sofia offers the dark-haired girl a small smile before looking towards Caroline and offering a tight lip smile, "Hello, Caroline."_

 _Caroline gave the other blonde a grimace, "Hi."_

 _Sensing the awkward tension, Bonnie started to speak, wanting to make it less uncomfortable, "Hey, Sofia, what are you going as?"_

 _"An Angel."_

 _Caroline looks Sofia up and down, before pouting her lips, "I can see it. Especially with that necklace." Sofia's hand quickly went upwards and held onto her necklace. "Um thank you. What are you two going as?"_

 _Bonnie sighs, reaching a hand in the shopping bag and pulling out a black with an orange striped witch's hat. "Guess." Bonnie didn't look thrilled with Caroline's choice of outfits. But Sofia found herself cracking up, "Nice. "_

 _"It's not funny." Bonnie groans as she roughly puts the hat back into the bag._

 _"It's a little funny."_

 _Bonnie rolls her eyes as she, Sofia, and Caroline started to walk down the hallway of the school, "So...Sofia, where's Elena at and what is she going as tonight."_

 _Sofia purses her lips together, "She's um.. with Stefan at the moment, they needed to talk, and she's going as a nurse, bloody one I guess."_

 _"Again" Caroline drawls out, sighing as she spoke. "They broke up right? So why is she like with him?" Sofia could hear the bitterness in Caroline's tone, but Sofia didn't act on it._

 _"Hey, I gotta run, see you later." Sofia quickly told Bonnie, kind of ignoring Caroline, and rushes down the hall to her classroom before she's late._

* * *

 _It was late at night, later that day, and Sofia was all dressed up and ready to go to this. With some finishing touches, adding her necklace and bracelet to this dress. Her hair remained the same, wavy and rested against her body. She exited her room, closing the door behind her, and made her way down the stairs._

 _"_ _Hey. So, um, do you wanna hang out tonight? We could go to the, uh, Halloween thing at school. Could be fun!"_

 _Sofia hears her sister say from the kitchen as she reached the ground level. She enters the kitchen at the same time Jeremy refills his drink and turns back to look at Elena, "Cool. Sure. Sounds uh...sounds fun. Can't wait."_

 _Sofia walked over to the table and picked up an apple, "Jeremy, I know you're upset about Vicki. I heard she called Matt. But you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go."_

 _"Sofia's right Jer. She's not okay."_

 _Elena goes to stand next to Elena, and Jeremy shakes his head, looking very confused, "What does that even mean, "let her go"? Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?" Sofia rubs the back of her neck as Jeremy directed the last part to Elena. Sofia knows that Elena was able to get better quicker than the rest of the siblings._

 _"I know you may not see it, but trust me Jer. It's for the best."_

 _"Look, for months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap, like "nothing really even mattered" crap. Now all of a sudden, I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single of 'em. So you two may not see it, but trust me. Keeping me away from her is not for the best."_

 _With that heated statement, Jeremy leaves the Kitchen. What Sofia and Elena didn't know is that Vicki and Jeremy exchange texts. They plan on meeting up at the school carnival._

* * *

 _The Gilbert siblings all arrived an hour or two after the carnival had started. Sofia was still wearing her "angel" dress, Elena as a bloody nurse, and Jeremy...went as an Emo teenage boy._

 _Sofia felt a bit awkward as she made her way through the crowd._

 _"Oh look I see Matt," Elena announced as she started to make her way over to the bloody male nurse. Sofia inhales deeply before following behind, along with Jeremy._

 _"You went with last year's costume too, huh?" Matt asks with bright blue eyes, a smile resting on his face as he stares deeply into Elena's eyes, his eyes glowing with hope._

 _"Yeah. I didn't know that I was coming till like a few hours ago." Elena raises a fake bloody hand up for Matt to hit his against, which he did._

 _"Me neither. Sofia...that's a beautiful dress, you're going as a princess? Angel? And you're going as...you?" he finishes, and Jeremy didn't look a bit amused. With his hoodie over his head, he didn't spare a glance at his siblings before darting away from the other three. Sofia, Elena, and Matt just watch as Jeremy left, earning a sigh from Elena,_ " _He's not talking to us right now. We got into a fight._

 _"Yeah, I got into it with Vic too, when she got home." Sofia breath caught in her throat when Matt said Vicki's name. 'What the hell' Sofia thought as Matt continued to talk. "I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight._

 _"She's here?"_

 _"Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire."_

 _Sofia wanted to roll her eyes; she's not surprised Vicki chose to dress as a vampire._

 _"Where did Jeremy go?" Sofia uttered to her sister, eyes filled with pure panic as she frantically looks around the area they were in._

 _"Elena? Sofia? What's the matter?" Matt was so confused, not realizing how dangerous this situation was getting by the second._

 _"I'm sorry Matt, but we gotta find him." Sofia softy spoke before she and Elena took off to find Vicki and save their brother._

* * *

 _Sofia was running around like a chicken with its head chopped off. There was fake smoke flowing throughout the school, bright lights flashing, people chatting and dancing. Sofia bumped into many people as she called out Jeremy's name. Her heart is beating wildly in her chest._

 _Sofia and Elena separated to search different parts of the school, and after searching her side of the school, it was only one place left. The back entrance of the school. Once she reached the back door, she pushes it open and felt her hands balling into tight fists._

 _"Oh, my god. No! Stop! Vicki! No! Ah!"_

 _Sofia runs out the back entrance. She sees Vicki attacking Jeremy and runs over to them. Sofia pauses, eyes glowing up, the brightest they ever been, "Let go of my brother. Sofia growls as Vicki throws Jeremy to the ground behind her. Her eyes dark, veins glowing underneath. "You're eyes." Vicki panted, but Sofia paid no mind. Within seconds, Vicki was pressed against the side of the school bus, a furious Sofia placing Vicki's hands against the sides of the bus._

 _"Let go of me," Vicki growls, eyes growing hard but she couldn't move. She couldn't break Sofia's hold, even with her vampire strength._

 _"Sofia?" Jeremy scrambles from the ground, Sofia spared him a glance and saw the look of horror on his face. Sofia's eyes started to lose their brightness, and that was a bad decision. Vicki took her opportunity to push Sofia away from her. Sofia landed a few feet away, and Vicki rushed towards the how human Sofia and pushed her with all her strength and in the process grabbing her necklace._

 _Sofia landed on a pile of wood. She lets out a choked sob as she felt the sharp piece of wood enter her lower right side of her stomach. Just after that happened, Vicki crushes Sofia's necklace, letting the dust and chain fall to the ground and scatter in the wind. In a matter of seconds, Stefan grabs Vicki and holds her against the bus._

 _"Vicki!" Jeremy screams out, gripping the side of the yellow bus._

 _Just as Elena arrived, Vicki disappears._

 _"Go. Get inside. Go!" Elena rushes to grab Jeremy just as Sofia silently gets onto her feet. She was in so much pain as she grabbed the wooden board and pulled it out of her just as she saw Jeremy and Elena running towards the door._

 _"Wait...Sofia." Jeremy stops, and he and Elena pull back, and both saw the stick moving out of her body. The wood was seen from the front and the back. "Oh my god." Elena was sick to her stomach as she saw the bloody wooden board fall to the ground and Sofia gripping her stomach as she limped over to her other siblings._

 _"Let's..go." Elena and Jeremy both helped Sofia as they walked towards the car while Stefan still searched for Vicki._

 _Right before Sofia and her siblings could enter the school, Vicki reappeared, knocking Jeremy and Sofia over, making a bin of wood fall to the ground and bit into Elena's neck. The brown haired girl lets out a piercing scream. And then it happened. Sofia, with all her strength and glowing eyes, grabs a piece of sharp wood, and got up with nonhuman speed and entered the stake right into Vicki's heart. Vicki lets out a broken gasp as she lets got a bleeding Elena. With "O" shaped mouth, Vicki moves back. Blood was dripping from her mouth and chest as Sofia removes the wood. Her body was freezing at what she just did._

 _"Sofia." The said girl hears Stefan softly utter as everyone watched on with disbelief. "Vicki!" Jeremy, who was looking dead right horrified, cried out. The female vampire shakily turned to face the human teenage boy as he got up from the ground and tried to run over to the female, "Vicki! Vicki!" Stefan had to hold a crying Jeremy back, "Vicki!" he cries out again as Vicki's body grew grey, and her heartbeat stopped._

 _Then she fell to the ground, dead._

 _"Get them out of her" Sofia didn't move her eyes from Vicki's dead body. Just wanted to be left alone. She didn't see Stefan nodding his head. Jeremy as calmed down by then, just in total shock._

 _Stefan leads Elena and Sofia away, against Elena wishes, but Sofia just told her to go._

 _And now she was alone with Vicki. The girl she killed._

 _'I killed her. I killed someone. I killed Vicki. Matt's sister. My crush's sister. My brother's girlfriend and or sleeping buddy.' The pain in her lower right side was now dull. She just couldn't believe what had just happened._

 _'I was a killer.'_

 _Sofia falls to her knees beside Vicki and shed a lone tear._

* * *

"Y _ou should go. I got this."_

 _Sofia, with dried tears tracks on her face, didn't even hear Damon walking up to her, looking emotionless._

 _"you did this. This is your fault." Sofia cries out, tears forming in her eyes as she stood up from the ground, looking extra furious._

 _"You confuse me for someone with remorse."_

 _Sofia felt her insides bubble up, disgust for Damon, and herself, she raises her arm, ready to slap the man, but he grabs her hand and stops her._

 _"None of this matters to me. None of it." He spat, releasing Sofia's hand._

 _"I just killed a girl. It mattered to me. People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it."_

 _And then Sofia hits him. It wasn't as strong as the others in the past, but it was still strong enough to make his head turn sideways. Panting slightly, Sofia took a step back, sensing the darkness forming over Damon. The vampire inhales deeply, face staying straight, "You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding, and you need to leave."_

 _Sofia spared Damon one last look before walking away from the body, dread filling her._

* * *

 _Driving home, Sofia couldn't help but feel awe-so guilty about lying to Matt, directly to his face._

 _Saying that she hasn't seen Vicki and a few other things. To see the sadness wash over his face was so bad. He saw the blood on her dress, but Sofia played it off as someone spraying her with fake blood. Matt seemed to buy it._

 _Once Sofia got home, she snuck through the back of the home and walked to her bedroom so quietly. She made sure the door is locked before walking to her bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror, just looking at her face. Makeup smudge, tears tracks on her face, and tears in her eyes. She bowed her head and walked towards the shower and turned it on._

 _She backs up and shakily lets out an exhale and started to peel off her dress, ready to see her wound. She did that, but to her surprise, there wasn't any wound around where the blood was located. "What the hell?" Sofia mumbled as she traced the area but still didn't feel any wound, nor saw any blood leaking out of her. She did the same in the back and also felt nothing except for the drying blood. She entered the shower with a heavy heart before bursting into more tears._

* * *

 _"Hi."_

 _Sofia felt herself shake as she looks at Stefan, who was looking at her with such sadness and curiosity in his eyes as he walks towards the front porch. "How are you feeling?"_

 _Sofia pursed her lips together, "I just killed a girl." Sofia shakily spoke as she took a seat on the porch swing. Stefan took the seat right next to her._

 _"Sofia..." Sofia cuts him off._

 _"I don't know how I did it. I don't get it. I killed someone. I stabbed her with such force. My necklace is gone. I can't find it. What am I, Stefan? I can't be human. Humans don't have that force. I'm not a vampire. But I'm different. I could feel it. My eyes, my eyes glow. I've known, but I was in denial. Now, look at me. I'm a monster..."_

 _"Sofia," Stefan spoke in a soft tone as he places a hand over her's, "You're not human. I know that. I've always known, but I don't know what you are. You're something I've never seen before. But you are not a monster. You were protecting your sister and brother. You're a hero in a tragic story."_

 _Just then Elena exited her home, a blanket over her nurse's outfit. Stefan and Sofia looked up, but Sofia quickly looked back down. Elena noticed that and didn't push her._

 _"Are you okay?" Elena asks Stefan, and Stefan looked at the porch with a sigh, before looking back up. "I, uh...I wanted to help her. But instead, uh..." Stefan couldn't continue, so he changed the subject, "How's he doin'?" he asks, referring to Jeremy, who was a mess in his bedroom._

 _"He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid."_

 _"Elena, what can I do? I...What can I do to help? I'll do anything."_

 _"Can you make him forget?"_

 _"Elena..."_

 _"Stefan, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened."_

 _"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work...Because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right."_

 _"I can do it. If this is what you want...I'll do it." Sofia looks up right away once she hears that voice and saw Damon strolling down the path._

 _"It's what we want," Elena informs as she looks at Stefan and Elena with glossy blue eyes._

 _"What do you want him to know?" Damon asks Elena, looking at Sofia, who didn't make eye contact back._

 _Elena licked her lips and shrugged, "tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back." she stated before pausing and resuming "That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best."_

 _Damon nodded his head and walked onto the porch and entered the house._

 _Stefan stood up, walking over to Elena, shame filling him._

 _"Part of me wishes that I could forget, too...Forget meeting you, finding out what you are and everything that's happened since."_

 _"Is that what you want?" Stefan asks Elena, trying to keep himself strong._

 _Elena inhales deeply before nodding, "Yes, it is. Because I don't want it to be like this. I don't wanna feel like this. But I can't. With everything that's happened...I can't lose the way I feel about you."_

 _After the confession, Damon comes back out of the house, and just says "It's done."_

 _Sofia stood up, their blue eyes connecting, Sofia took steps towards Damon and brushed past him and into the house, Elena following after._

 _Unlike Elena, Sofia doesn't want to forget about everything. She did want to forget about the blood she has on her hands but not the fact that she wasn't human. That she was indeed something else._

* * *

 _Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please look forward for the next chapter. Thanks for the comments, favs, and Follows. Thank you all for the views._


	9. 162 Candles

_Sorry, it took me so long to update. There was this guest who told me about the fact I use Elena's line for Sofia and they didn't really enjoy it and I took offense to it. I felt so stupid and depressed. So I didn't bother to update in a few days. Needed to just relax but I'm back. There will be times when I borrow Elena's line for certain scenes. I'm sorry about that. Because I'm planning for Damon and Sofia to end up together. So I'll have to use Elena's line from the show to set the scene. I'm sorry if you don't like it but it's my story._

 _Thanks for the views, comments, favs, and follows._

* * *

 _Sofia couldn't fall asleep last night. Memories of her killing Vicki kept returning to her mind. She killed Vicki. She killed a human being. Well, a former human, but still, she killed someone. Someone who had a worried brother looking for her. Damon had compelled Jeremy last night into believing that Vicki ran away and that she wasn't coming back. Which makes Sofia a bit better about that but she has yet talked to Elena about what had happened last night._

 _It was the following morning, the first day of November, and Sofia was called to come in for an interview about Vicki's sudden leaving. Sofia was nervous as hell._

 _"Stefan. What am I going to do? She's going to know that I'm lying. She's going to find out that I killed Vicki." Sofia cries to Stefan over the phone in a hushed town as she moved around the kitchen, cleaning up anything that she can while Jenna, Elena, and Jeremy got ready to go._

 _"Sofia...it's going to be okay. Just relax and inhale and exhale. Try to keep calm. I'll be there. Just say that she ran away, that she wasn't in the right mindset and you were concerned for her. Okay. I'll see you soon."_

 _Sofia hangs up her phone and puts it in her back pocket just as Elena enters the room. Sofia and her sister made eye contact, but Sofia quickly looked away._

 _"Sofia..." Elena trails off, voice soft as she made her way closer to her sister._

 _"Stop," Sofia whispered as she fiddled with the sleeves of her shirt. "Let's just get this over with."_

 _Just then, Jenna's voice was heard, calling for the siblings from near the door. "Elena! Sofia! Let's get going."_

* * *

 _"Where did Vicki say she was going?" That was the first question that Sheriff Forbes had ask Sofia to begin the interview. Sofia, who was about to have a panic attack, tried so hard to just breath in and out._

 _"Honestly, Vicki didn't say anything about where she was planning on going._

 _"Did she tell her brother where she was going?"_

 _"I'm sorry, but I don't know about that Sheriff. You might have to ask Matt about that."_

 _Sofia's heart was thumping loudly in her chest as she felt herself feeling a bit dazed._

 _Sofia guessed that the short-haired woman in front of her didn't notice Sofia's appearance because she moved onto another question._

 _"_ _Is there anyone I can talk to that may know what happened to her prior to her leaving town?"_

 _"Stefan Salvatore."_

 _"What was he doing there?"_

 _" I was very worried about Jeremy. He has been doing things that he shouldn't be doing with Vicki and Elena, and I asked Stefan for help."_

 _"_ _What was her behavior like those last few days before she left?"_

 _Sofia did a slight shrug, "Um. She was up and down. Like she took some hard drugs."_

 _"Any signs of aggression or violence?"_

 _Sofia pretended to think about it, brows furrowing, then she shook her head, "No. She wasn't."_

"So you believe Vicki really has left town?"

 _"Yes."_

* * *

 _Sofia felt a bit better once she left the Sheriff's office. But her heart was still pumping in her chest rather quickly as she walks over to where Stefan stood outside._

 _She just saw Elena walking away from him and towards her family members._

 _"Hey, Stefan."_

 _"Hi. How was it for you."_

 _Sofia inhales deeply, pursing her lips together, "Also had a panic attack. But I pushed through it. I don't think Sheriff Forbes knew anything. So what did Elena say? I saw her leave."_

 _Stefan gulped, nodded his head, "That's good. Elena wants me to stay away from her, and I guess her family as well."_

 _Sofia shakes her head, blonde stands flying around, "You can't. I still have so many questions."_

 _"Sofia..."_

 _"Sofia!"_

 _Both heads turned to look where the voice was coming from and saw Jenna looking over to them with a "hurry the heck up" expression._

 _"Come to my house later," Stefan informs the blonde before giving her a soft smile and walking away from the girl._

* * *

" _Sofia...wake up."_

 _Sofia mumbles a few incoherent words as she opened one of her eyes to see Bonnie sitting next to her._

 _"What do you want Bonnie?"_

 _Sofia finally was able to fall asleep, and not even fifteen minutes later, she was awake once more._

 _"I have to show you something, you and Elena."_

 _Now Sofia was more awake as she sat up and noticed Elena was sitting crisscrossed close to the edge of the bed._

 _"You had to do it now?"_

 _Bonnie, who was pursuing her lips to hide her smile, nodded. "Yeah, now."_

 _"I know I haven't been around much lately, and I know things were happening in both of your lives. Stefan and Elena breaking up, and you're losing your necklace, sorry about that, Elena informed me. But I'm hoping this could make it better."_

 _Sofia wasn't sure what Bonnie was getting at. She huffs when she saw Bonnie reaching next to her and grabbing one of Sofia's soft pillows._

 _"Um, Bonnie? What are you-hey that's my pillow." Sofia cries out as Bonnie pulled out a pair of scissors and sliced the pillow open, letting the white feathers fall onto the bed._

 _"Be patient."_

 _"_ _Okay."_

 _"I need to swear you two to secrecy."_

 _"It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff," Elena informs the other girl._

 _"Swear, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this."_

 _"Okay, I swear."_

 _Sofia also nodded her head, "I swear as well."_

 _"There are_ _no windows open, right?"_

 _Sofia shook her head, "No there all are closed."_

 _"There's no fan. No air conditioning."_

 _"None. What are you doing?" Elena asks, wondering what her friend was planning._

 _"Grams just showed me this. You're gonna love it. You two are ready?"_

 _"Bonnie, what's going on?" Elena pushed forward again, but Bonnie didn't reply with words, she replied with her magic._

 _Sofia was astonished, shocked as she watches Bonnie levitates a feather in front of them. "Wow," she mumbles under her breath as she watches Bonnie move the feather around. Then she places the feather down. Elena repeated what she had just asked, still confused, "Bonnie what's going on?" Then Bonnie levitates several more. Elena and Sofia watch on with shock and amazement as the feathers flew up on their own, all around Sofia's bed. Sofia was smiling, for the first time today, she wasn't thinking of Vicki or her necklace, but instead on the feathers that danced in the air._

 _"It's true Sofia. Elena. Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible, and it's true. I'm a witch."_

 _"Holy Heck. You're a witch. Wow." Sofia giggles as she touched a feather and it bounced away from her._

 _"I believe you," Elena informs the newly founded Witch._

* * *

 _After the little feather show, Sofia, Elena, and Bonnie were still on the bed, just silent and in shock._

 _"It's Weird huh? After all This times joking about being psychic. I really am a witch. You don't think I'm a freak now, do you?" Bonnie spoke with uncertainty in her voice as she spared the sisters a worried glance._

 _"Bonnie, you're far from a freak. Trust me." Sofia utters with a small grin on her face as she reached out and placed a hand over Bonnie's._

 _"No of course not. Bonnie, I just...don't understand though. If your Grams asked you to keep all this a secret, why did you tell us?"_

 _"You two are my best friend" Bonnie looks towards Sofia, "I know we haven't been close before this, but I consider you as one of my best friends as well Sofia, and I can't keep secrets from you two."_

 _Once again, the feeling of guilt filled both sisters._

* * *

 _It was later that day, and Sofia and Elena were both walking up the pathway to Stefan's house. It was still somewhat early in the day as they decided to go there. At first, Sofia wanted to go there alone, but Elena found out and tagged along because she wanted to talk to him._

 _Knock, Knock, Knock._

 _Sofia knocked against the wooden door of the Salvatore home._

 _"It's open! Come on in."_

 _Sofia and Elena hesitated when they heard a female's voice from the inside. Should they go in? Or should they just leave? Sofia looked at Elena, who didn't move an inch, and took a deep breath before pushing the door open and walking inside._

 _Elena followed after, rushing to go with her sister._

 _Sofia entered near the hallway and looked to her right, and her eyes went wide when she saw a woman with dirty blonde, wet, hair, in only a red towel._

 _Elena stops behind her, seeing the woman as well. "Oh my God! How...uh- wh-...Who?"_

 _"I'm Elena, and this is Sofia, my sister. Um...who are you?"_

 _" Lexi, a friend of Stefan's."_

 _This Lexi girl looked shocked and confused as she came closer, looking at Sofia's and Elena's face._

 _"Is he here?"_

 _"He's in the shower. Do you want to wait?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Yes."_

 _Elena glanced at Sofia, eyes growing a bit wet, as Lexi spoke, " I'll tell him you stopped by."_

 _"That's okay." Sofia watches Elena exit the home in shock, leaving just Lexi and Sofia standing there._

 _"I'll be right back." Lexi let out an awkward sort of laughter before turning her back on Sofia and walked up to where Stefan was, making sure not to use her vampire speed._

 _Stefan was just putting on a fresh new shirt when Lexi enters his bedroom, "_ _Are you out of your freaking mind?" offended, Stefan turns to her, buttoning up a few buttons, "What are you talking about?" and watches as Lexi walks over and picks up a photo before walking over to the nightstand and picked up a black and white photo of Elizabeth. "I just met Sofia and Elena" she holds up Stefan's photo of Elizabeth and Katherine. "You have some serious explaining to do."_

* * *

 _"Hey, sorry about that. Let me properly introduce myself to you. I'm Lexi."_

 _Sofia looks up from her phone as she watches Lexi, who was now dressed in real clothing, instead of just in a towel._

 _Sofia quickly stood up and held out her hand, "I'm Sofia. Nice to meet you."_

 _Lexi smiles and shook Sofia's hand._

 _"You're a vampire," Sofia asks after Lexi lets go of the other's hand. Lexi was taken aback. Lexi didn't know what to say. What could she say?_

 _"It's okay Lexi. Sofia knows."_

 _Sofia and Lexi both looked to the entrance of the room and saw Stefan standing in the archway. "Sofia, that's Lexi. She's been my best friend since around the time I turned. Lexi, Sofia's a bit different."_

 _Lexi ranked her eyes up and down Sofia, who stood there awkwardly, "How so?"_

 _"Sofia is something I've never seen before. She's powerful just like us, but still, you could smell that she's still human. But her eyes glow a bright color. She's..special."_

 _Sofia purses her lips, trying to hide her smile but she did in fact blush at the compliment._

 _"Then we're going to have an amazing night tonight."_

 _"Actually I came here to-"_

 _Lexi cuts off the other blonde, "nope, we're going to the party. It's Stefan's birthday."_

 _Sofia's eyes widen, "Happy birthday Stefan, how old are you?" she turns towards Stefan, a massive smile on her face._

 _"I'm 162 years old today."_

 _Lexi snickers to herself, "he's such an old man, yet he remains so hot." that earned a giggle from Sofia._

 _"Before I go, I need to do something, but I'll meet you two there right?"_

 _Lexi nodded her head, grabbing Sofia's wrists and rushing them out of the house and into the darkness._

* * *

 _"Sofia, here you go."_

 _Sofia looks down and saw a shot of some type of alcoholic beverage on the table in front of her. Sofia and Lexi were at the Mystic Grill where Stefan's party was being held._

 _"Um. I don't drink." Sofia admits but Lexi shakes her head, "try one." she urges, and Sofia thought for a second before picking up the shit glass and inhaling deeply before bringing it to her mouth. The taste was so bitter as she swallows the liquid down her throat. It burned like hell as Sofia shivered in disgust before placing the shot down._

 _"That bad?" Lexi asks as she did the same, not caring or noticing the awful taste of the drink, she did a shrug, "It tastes alright to me, but maybe because of who I am. I'm not affected by that like I was as a human."_

 _Sofia drank some Cola as she asks Lexi a few questions, "When were you born?"_

 _"I was born November 13, 1659, died when I was only 21. I was a nurse back then, and now I'm just a here."_

 _Sofia smiles as she raises her brows, "Do you have anyone else in your life?"_

 _Lexi blushes and Sofia gaps, "Who? Do you have a boyfriend? Tell me."_

 _"His name is Lee. I met him a few years ago. He is everything to me. The love of my life. My other half. My soulmate. He's funny; he makes me smile and laugh. He has the kindest heart. I turned him a few months ago." Sofia was shocked to hear that, "I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, and now I get to."_

 _"You believe it that?"_

 _"In what?"_

 _"Having a soulmate?"_

 _Lexi nodded her head, "Up" she pops the "P" and continued, "why you don't" Sofia shook her head, "Come on. You don't believe that there's someone for everyone. I bet you'll fall in love with someone you least expect."_

 _"Sure, Lexi. Sure."_

 _Sofia didn't know it yet, but in the future, she will fall for someone she least expected. But deep down, apart of her knew she and this mysterious guy would be together. It was written in the stars._

* * *

 _Later that evening, Elena had arrived and is currently playing pool with Stefan while Sofia was chatting with Bonnie over the phone, as she saw something strange._

 _A woman in a pink shirt, with a few police officers around her, including the sheriff, entered the establishment._

 _"Hey, Sofia? Are you there?" Bonnie asks, but Sofia wasn't paying much attention to the witch._

 _"Um. Bonnie, I have to go." Sofia rushes out as she watches two police officers and Liz march through the crowd to where Damon and Lexi were seated, at the bar._

 _"Okay-" Sofia hangs up and watches from where she stood as Damon stood up and saw him talking, she didn't know what but something terrible has happened._

 _Sofia watches two police officers dragged Lexi away from the bar. She was gasping and looking weak as Sofia looked to where Stefan and Elena were and saw Stefan moving around the crowd to reach Lexi. Sofia turns to the front door and saw police officers guarding the door, blocking anyone from leaving._

 _Sofia pushed her way through the crowd towards Stefan, who was just denied._

 _"Stefan. The back door." She informs the vampire, who gulped and nodded his head before rushing towards the back._

 _Once outside, Sofia, Stefan, and Elena, all heard the sound of gunshots and they all ran to where they were going off. Just as they round the building, Sofia saw it._

 _Saw Damon plunging the stake into Lexi's chest._

 _She and Elena lets out a startled gasp as Stefan pulled them back, placing his hands over their mouths as he hid the three of them from being seen._

 _Stefan lets his hands fall, and all three of them watches in horror as they watch Lexi die from where they hid._

 _"Oh my god." Sofia exhales a shaky breath as she could feel herself close to tears as she replays the event that just went down._

* * *

 _Still outside, Sofia and Elena rush after an angry Stefan, whose blood boiled under his skin as try his best not to cry._

 _"Stefan! Stefan!" Elena calls out, grabbing onto Stefan's arm, stopping him and making him turn around._

 _"He killed her! He killed Zach; he killed Tanner; he turned Vicki; I have to kill him!" Stefan walks away from the sisters, but Sofia shook her head, "Please Stefan, you don't have to kill him."_

 _"Please Stefan, listen to Sofia and me, please."_

 _"why are you trying to save him?! Sofia, Elena, he's never gonna change! Don't you two see that?! He's never gonna change!" Stefan cries out, anguish in his voice as he tries hard not to break down as he talked._

 _"I'm not trying to save him, same with Sofia, we're just worried about you. We're trying to save you! You have no idea what this will do to you, please Stefan."_

 _"Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows me. No more."_

 _"Stefan, please." Sofia stops walking as Elena chases Stefan, trying to get him to think and not do anything he's going to regret. "Please just-just talk to me; Let me be here for you. Talk to me."_

 _" No. You were right to stay away from me." Sofia_ _helplessly_ _watches as Stefan walks away from them._

 _"Elena-" Before Sofia could finish what she was saying, her sister threw herself into her arms and started to silently cry._


	10. History Repeating

_"And then, I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods."_

 _Sofia, Bonnie, and Elena were all gathered at one of the outside tables. A look of pure panic and horror was evident on Bonnie's face as the witch explained what had been happening to her lately._

 _"And you always see your ancestor Emily?"_

 _"Mhm. Do you two believe in ghosts?"_

 _"I don't know what to believe anymore Bonnie."_

 _"Because I think I'm being haunted."_

 _Sofia's foot tapped anxiously against the ground as Bonnie and Elena continued to talk. "Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the Civil War days, and that this medallion was her's. A witch's talisman."_

 _Sofia kept listening, spacing out a few times, feeling very tired all of a sudden. She still hasn't been sleeping much since the death of Vicki and Lexi. She hasn't seen Stefan since that evening. "I don't get it. Why Emily?" Sofia hears her sister asks as she yawned._

 _"And it all started when you got the necklace?"_

 _"I think she's using it to communicate with me."_

 _"Okay, what does Grams say about it?"_

 _"I can't call her. She's going to tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it; I want it to stop."_

* * *

 _With her books pressed against her chest, Sofia and Bonnie were walking down the hallway._

 _"Sofia, you look like you're about to pass out. Have you gotten any sleep in the past few days?" Bonnie asked the blonde as they turned down a different hallway. It was the end of the day, and Sofia and Bonnie were going to the dark-haired girl's car to wait for Elena._

 _"Honestly, I haven't Bonnie. I have...situations in my life that are making me lose my mind, plus-" But just after Sofia and Bonnie turned, Sofia words cut off when she saw someone standing behind a young girl. The man looked very out of place. A dark suit, dark looking brown hair that was groomed into a slick back position. He was standing there, making Sofia come to a halt._

 _"Sofia?" Bonnie's voice seemed like it was so distant as she looked at him. Bonnie followed Sofia's gaze, but she didn't see the man. Just saw the girl who was putting books into her locker while talking to her friends. Her name was Gloria Gomez._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _Sofia's heart was thumping in her chest as the man turned his head in Sofia's direction and his eyes went wide. His sparkling blue eyes._

 _It was like everything around Sofia grew silent, and Sofia could hear the male's rough voice from where she stood._

 _"Elizabeth?"_

 _Thump._

 _"What the heck Sofia?" Bonnie jumped when Sofia's books landed on the floor of the school. "Bonnie...let's go." Sofia quickly picks up her books, grabbing Bonnie's wrist to pull her. Sofia lowered her gaze as she passes the group of girls and the man. She feels his eyes still on her as she and Bonnie exited the school._

 _Sofia lets out a long exhale once she feels the cold breeze hit her._

 _"What the hell was that?" Bonnie ripped her wrist away from Sofia and stopped her walking, looking at Sofia with a hint of confusion on her face._

 _Sofia, who looked extremely panicked, looked back to where the doors are and saw the same man just standing there, watching her and only her._

 _"Him."_

 _Once again Bonnie followed Sofia's gaze and saw no one at the door. "Sofia, who's him? There's no one there."_

 _'Huh?'_

 _"Bonnie? Can't you see him? Brown hair, black suit. He's right there?" Sofia pointed with her free hand towards the man. But once more, Bonnie saw nothing._

 _"Sofia, I don't see anyone. I just told you. Let's get you home."_

 _Bonnie and Sofia walked towards Bonnie's car, and Sofia could still feel the man's stare as she and Bonnie rush towards the car._

 _"Okay, it's your last chance."_

 _Sofia and Bonnie once again came to a screeching halt when Damon appears in front of them. Sofia hasn't seen the blue-eyed vampire since the night Lexi got killed. She figured that the vampire was here because of Bonnie's necklace._

 _"I'm gonna scream," Bonnie warns as she and Sofia moved around him and yet Damon followed._

 _"Oh no, Don't do that. Let's stay on point. I want my necklace."_

 _"you can't have it."_

 _"I can't take it, but you can give it to me. I'm trying to help you, here."_

 _"I don't want your help."_

 _"You do want my help, and you don't even know it. Right, Sofia, Bonnie just denies it. You know why, you little witch? 'Cause you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of."_

 _"Just leave Sofia and me alone, or I swear-"_

 _Sofia and Bonnie reached the car, but before Bonnie could get to the driver side door, "Don't! No threats. Look, A, you hurt me last time. B, I wish you no harm. Believe it or not, Bonnie, I want to protect you. Let me help you get Emily off your back."_

 _"How do you know about her?"_

 _"I know a lot of things, and I know more about that crystal than you do, and I know that she's using it to creep inside of you." Damon had Bonnie pressed against another's car. Sofia see's red, "Damon back off." Damon pauses and turned towards the blonde and saw her eyes starting to light up. Damon instantly moved away from Bonnie, somewhat afraid before he continued to talk, "See how scared you are? And, you should be, because I will get that crystal, even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself. So, next time she comes out to play, you tell her that a deal's a deal." Once Damon was finished explaining, he opened the driver's door for the witch with a smile._

* * *

 _Bonnie is driving her car, with Elena in the passenger seat, and Sofia in the back, as they discuss what happened.]_

 _"He's bad news, Elena. He really scared me."_

 _"You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible."_

 _"I'm with Elena on that, Damon is someone you don't want to get on his wrong side. He's dangerous."_

 _"I'm trying! He just keeps showing up."_

 _"I don't want you to be alone. You're sleeping at our place tonight; we can make a whole night out of it. Right Sofia?"_

 _Sofia nodded her head and sighed as she looked out of the window. Suddenly, Bonnie pulls over to the side of the road and gets out of the car._

 _"Whoa! Where are you going?" Elena questions as her sister and her watches Bonnie hoping out of the car and walking towards the field as she rips off the necklace and throws it far._

 _"Are you okay?" Elena wonders as soon as Bonnie got into the car and puts her seatbelt back on._

 _"Now I am. All my problems were because of that thing. I can't believe I didn't do that sooner."_

 _"Surely your Grams is going to notice that. What is she going to say?" Sofia aks the witch as Bonnie pulled back onto the roadway._

 _"_ _Grams isn't the one being haunted by a hundred and fifty-year-old ghost, is she?"_

 _"Elena lets out a small and quiet sigh, "Okay, then."_

* * *

 _Sofia sighs as she stayed in her room. She decided she needed some rest before anything else happens. Her head was pounded as she tried to relax her muscles._

 _"Elizabeth"_

 _Sofia's eyes grew wide at the husky voice. She sat up, heart thumping wildly as her head snaps towards where the voice was located. There stood the exact same man from earlier. Still wearing his suit, the blue-eyed man just looked at Sofia, who moved back so that her back was against her headboard._

 _"Who the hell are you?" Sofia panted as the man just cocked his head._

 _"What are you playing at? Why won't you show yourself, Sister."_

 _Sofia raised her brow, "Sister? Huh?"_

 _Then out of nowhere, a book appeared. It was a dark, leather-bound book that fell into the man's hands. Sofia watches with confusion as the book magically flipped onto a page. The man looked down and hummed, "Sofia Gilbert. Born June 22nd, 1992 with a weak heart. Barely had a heartbeat when she was birthed into this world. The doctors did everything they could, but her heart stopped beating. Parents wished and prayed, and you came back to life. But something happened. Your hair and eyes changed. The lights flashed, and all the machines were going a strange."_

 _"Huh."_

 _The man rolled his eyes and looked up at Sofia. "Veni Forth."_

 _Sofia's eyes lit up, and the blonde haired girl lets out a growl, "What are you doing here William?"_

 _William smirked as he shuts the book, "I knew I saw you in this...vessel. Guess you really got to go to heaven."_

 _Elizabeth, who has control over Sofia's body, moved off the bed. "Better than going to hell and becoming a reaper."_

 _William just chuckles. "I saw Damon earlier. Talking to the witch and you're vessel. How was it?" William raises his brows, a smirk playing on his face, "Seeing him. Does it make me feel human? Does it make you miss the past? Sneaking around with him."_

 _"Hush up."_

 _William raises his brows, challenging his sister, "What's wrong? It's just me Elizabeth. Just me."_

 _"You're not my brother. You're a killer."_

 _"I didn't kill anyone. I just collect their souls. Like you aren't one. Look at Vicki. You killed her."_

 _"I was protecting Sofia's siblings."_

 _"Yet you made Sofia a killer by default."_

 _"Why are you here?" arms crossed, brows raised._

 _"Just wanted to say hello. Once Sofia's eighteen, I won't be able to see you again. Sofia will have all of your powers, and you'll just go back to heaven and Sofia will be a real angel."_

 _"Go."_

 _William chuckles before sending her sister a cold smile, "Say hello to Stefan and Damon."_

 _And with that William was gone._

 _The light blue eyes lost their glow, and Sofia landed on the ground with a thump, eyes closed and breathing even._

* * *

 _Sofia came to an hour later when there was banging on her door._

" _Sofia!"_

 _Dazed and confused, Sofia pushed herself up from the ground and struggled towards the door. She unlocked the door and saw a panicked Elena banging on the hallway door of the bathroom._

 _"Elena's what's going on?"_

 _Elena turns around, looking scared and panicked, "It's Bonnie. Something's wrong with her." Elena rushed out and then ran back into her bedroom._

 _Sofia blinked a few times._

 _What the hell happened._

 _"No! You scared the hell out of me."_

 _Sofia moved towards Caroline's voice and stood in the doorway as Caroline huffed and looked towards the bathroom in disgust. What did Sofia miss while she was out?_

 _Soon enough, Sofia see's Bonnie. But it wasn't her. Sofia see's someone else. She saw another woman._

 _Sofia's eyes lit up. "Veni Forth" Sofia mumbled and inhaled deeply._

 _"Hello there." Emily, the same one Elizabeth had met in heaven, spoke as she bowed her head._

 _"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline Forbes complained as she huffed. Elizabeth looked at Elena, who was looking at "Bonnie" with a look of concern, "Are you okay?"_

 _Bonnie/Emily brushes pass Sofia as the witch exited the room, followed by the humans "I must go." she informs, and Sofia hears Caroline also adding, "She's leaving. I'm leaving."_

 _"you guys can't leave."_

 _Elizabeth watches as Emily stops at the top of the stairs, Caroline turned to Elena, " I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night."_

 _"Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here." Emily turned around and started to walk down the stairs. Elizabeth follows Elena to the top landing. Both watch Emily take her steps._

 _"Where are you going?" Elena asked as Emily paused, "Back to where it all began."_

 _"Bonnie! Bonnie! Oh My God! Emily!"_

 _Once Elena called out Emily, the witch stop and twirled around. Face emotionless._

 _"I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed."_

 _"Wait!" Elena calls out, but Emily just shook her head and dashed out of the front door. Elizabeth rushes down the floor and out of the door._

 _"Hello, Elizabeth."_

 _Elizabeth could hear Elena pounding on the door behind her, but Emily had sealed it shut._

 _"We can't let Damon bring them back."_

 _"Let's go."_

* * *

 _Elizabeth and Emily arrived at the woods and quickly started to walk to the Fell's Church._

 _"How are you? Last time I saw you-"_

 _"Was the night Sofia almost died. Yeah, I know. I'm doing fine. I might lose my job as a guardian angel once I return. But other then that, I'm fine."_

 _For a few seconds, Elizabeth and Emily didn't say anything._

 _"_ _Hello, Emily. You look different."_

 _Elizabeth and Emily paused, turned to their left and saw Damon standing a few feet away from them. Elizabeth felt Sofia's heart skip a beat once her eyes landed on him._

 _"And hello there Sofia."_

 _Elizabeth almost forgot that vampires (and other supernatural creatures) aren't able to see the glow around her._

 _"We won't let you do it."_

 _"We had a deal."_

 _"Things are different now. I need to protect my family."_

 _"I protected your family. You owe me."_

 _"I know. I'm sorry."_

 _Elizabeth inhales deeply as Damon cracked his neck, "You're about to be a lot more than that." he threatens, and then he flashes forward, but Elizabeth grabs him by his neck. Her bright eyes were looking directly into Damon's, emulating a light over their faces. Shocked appeared on Damon's face, " Don't you dear go near Emily." and with a deep growl, she uses her enhanced strength to throw Damon against a tree, and he's impaled on a branch through his stomach._

 _"Let's get ready."_

* * *

 _After a few minutes, Emily started to draw a pentagram into the dirt as Elizabeth just stood in front of Damon, who groaned and struggled to pushed himself off the branch._

 _"I have to say. I'm very disappointed in you Damon. I've seen everything you ever have done. I saw everyone you ever killed. All the girls you bled to death in the middle of sex. I've watched everything from afar. You have never seen me, but I saw you. I'm just glad our daughter never witnessed the monster you had become because of that disgusting woman."_

 _"Lizzy." Damon coughed out blood._

 _"You have no right to call me that."_

 _"How?"_

 _"Emily. Are you almost ready?" Elizabeth turned her back on Damon and walked over to where Emily was finishing up._

 _"Almost."_

 _In the distance, Elizabeth could hear footsteps coming closer._

 _"Damon."_

 _A warm smile rested on Elizabeth's face as she listens to Stefan pulling Damon off the branch. Damon fell to the ground and lets out a broken groan,_

" _It hurts. This is why I feed on people."_

 _"Long time no see Stefan."_

 _Elizabeth turned around and looked directly at her first love. Stefan Salvatore. He was looking at her as well._

 _"Sofia?"_

 _"Lizzy." Damon coughed as he tries to not groan out in pain._

 _"Elizabeth?" Stefan's voice was filled with shock as his eyes went wide._

 _"Yes. It's nice to be finally able to talk to you in person once again Stefan. I missed you so much."_

 _"Elizabeth, we haven't gotten much time." Emily scolded, and Stefan's eyes traveled away from Sofi-Elizabeth and onto Emily._

 _"_ _Hello, Emily."_

 _"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil."_

 _"What do you mean evil?"_

 _"Emily." Damon struggled to speak as he groaned in pain, voice tight, "I swear to God, I'll make you regret this."_

 _"I won't let you unleash them into this world."_

 _"Them? What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?"_

 _Elizabeth raises a brow, "He left out a bunch of stuff Stefan. Damon do you want to explain it or should Emily and me?"_

 _"What does it matter?"_

 _"Emily, tell me what you did," Stefan calls over to Emily, who still had the branch in her hand and now staring emotionless towards Stefan._

 _"To save her, I had to save them."_

 _"Did you save everyone in the church?"_

 _"With one, come all."_

 _Damon, clutching his stomach, stood up, and gripped Stefan's arms, grabbing his attention, "I don't care about them. I just want Katherine."_

 _"Ouch. That hurts me, Damon. But I'm not surprised." Elizabeth informs the vampires, who stared at her before going back to what just happened. Elizabeth turned to her right and saw that Emily was back to finishing the rest of her spell. "I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge."_

 _"The two aren't mutually exclusive."_

 _"Damon, you can't do this."_

 _"Why not?!" Damon exclaims, "They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get."_

 _"27 vampires, Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back."_

 _"This town deserves this."_

 _"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago."_

 _"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find out, and they'll burn Sofia as well. Trust me."_

 _"Things are different now," Emily informs as she finishes her pentagram and just stood in the middle of it._

 _"Don't do this. Please, Elizabeth. Please for me."_

 _Elizabeth stood straight, "I've seen how vampires are. I won't let my family be around those monsters because of you and your silly vengeance. I've made some mistakes, but God had forgiven me. But he won't if I help you and frankly, I don't. Emily won't free them. She's just won't._

 _Emily looks into the sky before chanting "Incendia!" and then fire surrounded Emily._

 _Elizabeth felt the heat of the flames as she hears Damon crying out. She watches as Emily took off the necklace and raised so everyone could see it._

 _"Please," Damon begged, but it didn't work._

 _"Bonnie!" Elena cries out as she ran towards the witch. Stefan moves away from Damon and towards Elena, stopping her from moving any closer._

 _Then it happened, Emily throws the necklace into the air, letting it combust. Sparks rained down above them all. Damon saw red. He was angry. So angry. He grits his teeth together as the sparks came to an end and the flames die out. Bonnie finally reawakens, and looks around in horror, having no idea what had just occurred. Damon is furious, and since his deal with Emily is off, he doesn't hold back. Elizabeth watches in horror as he flashes forward and bites Bonnie and feeds on her. Elena yells in fear, and Stefan rushes over to pull Damon off of her. He kneels next to her and checks her pulse._

 _"She's alive, but barely. I can save her." He bites into his wrist and dribbles his blood into Bonnie's mouth. Elena and Elizabeth watch in shock as her wound closes up._

 _"You deserve to rot in hell Damon Salvatore." and then she turned to Stefan and called his name. The green-eyed vampire looked up, and Elizabeth just offered him a small smile, "don't forget what I told you Stefie." with that, the blonde's eyes went back to their light blue and fell unconscious._

 _"Oh my god." Elena rushes over to Sofia's side, grabbing her face and making sure she was okay._

 _"She's okay. I can hear her heart beating."_

 _Stefan helps Bonnie up, allowing the witch to hold onto Elena for support before walking over to Sofia? Or Elizabeth. Stefan was baffled. He still needs answers, but right now, he needed to help Sofia. He picks her up bridal style and lets her head rest against his shoulder._

 _"Let's get Sofia and Bonnie out of here."_

 _Damon was left there alone, mulling in his thoughts._

 _A lone tear slid down his face. Not because of Katherine. But because of Elizabeth's actions and words._

* * *

Thank you for all the follows, favs, views for this story. I hope you all are enjoying this story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and little twist i added. Thanks for the wait.


	11. Bloodlines

**_*_** _ **ALERT!***_

I have skipped episode 1x10, The Turning Point Episode. Sorry for that but that was one of my least fav episode in season 1.

Episode: Bloodlines

PS: I had this comment from a guest asking why Elizabeth hated Damon so much when Stefan did such horrible stuff as well. So to answer that question, Damon told Elizabeth that he'll never be with anyone else and he'll always love her. But Elizabeth watched him fall in love with Katherine and it broke her heart. So she's rather pissed off and is very hurt because of him. While Stefan did do bad things, Elizabeth told him to move on and fall in love. She's disapointed in Stefan but not like she is with Damon.

* * *

 _Sofia didn't remember much about what had happened a few nights ago. It was like her mind blacked out. The last thing she remembered was the strange man and seeing the girls after an apparent little "show." then nothing. The next thing she remembered was waking up in her bed the following morning, head pounding and being confused._

 _It was a few days later, and Sofia couldn't believe where she was sitting._

 _Right next to Damon Salvatore._

 _The blonde hair girl didn't understand how she ended up in this situation. But long story short, Logan Fell returned, somehow being a vampire. Logan was Jenna's ex who Damon killed a few weeks back, Sofia believed it was when Vicki turned. Logan's is the scum on the bottom of your shoes. The lowest of the low. So he wanted revenge tonight. Against Liz, Damon, and Stefan. So he kidnapped Caroline, threatening to kill her. But in the end, Damon and Stefan rescue the girl. It was strange. Once Sofia heard about Caroline's situation, it was like she anger washed over her. She went with Stefan, and they left. The vampire sped them to the location and shit went down._

 _Sofia could still feel her head aching as she remembered using her mind to stop the speeding of the car._

 _After a little showdown, Stefan took Caroline and left Damon and Sofia alone. Logan went, but not before speaking to Damon in a hushed voice. Sofia didn't hear what they were saying, but somehow Damon ended up faking his pain and lying to Liz about Logan._

 _Now it was Sofia and Damon._

 _The light sky blue_ _1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible road silently down the road as the radio softly played in the background._

 _"You confuse me Sofia."_

 _Sofia made a "hum" noise as she looked towards the vampire, "How so?"_

 _"You're not human, I've seen you when you aren't. You're something else. Not a vampire. But you're able to-nevermind."_

 _Sofia's brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"_

 _"You don't know?"_

 _"Know what?"_

 _"Elizabeth and you...you guys share a_ _resemblance. Everything is the same. Voice, Facial and body features. The only things that were different were the hair and eyes. Stefan looked into your past and..."_

 _"I'm related to Elizabeth."_

 _Damon sighed as he nodded his head, "Yeah but through William's bloodline. I'm still not sure how you guys are one in the same."_

 _Things between the pair grew tensed and quiet._

 _Damon turned the wheel, turning the car before he started to talk again, "She is possessing you."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"A few nights ago, she was in control of you. Possessing you."_

" _When? Was it the night when Bonnie was Emily?"_

 _"Yup and destroyed the necklace."_

 _Sofia pursed her lips together, turned to face the window and looked out into the woods._

 _"Elena didn't tell me that part. Only Bonnie's and Katherine's issue. I'm sorry. I know how badly you wanted Katherine back."_

 _"Yup and I lost another chance tonight."_

 _Sofia raised a brow, still looking out the window, "what do you mean?"_

 _"I mean Logan's dead. Someone else killed him."_

 _Damon's car slowly came to a stop, causing Sofia to look over at him, "why are you stopping?"_

" _Stay here," Damon orders the younger girl before exiting the car. Sofia just watches as Damon vamp speed over to where the vehicle was. Sofia didn't know what happened. Next, all she knows is that Damon returned with a woman. Sofia watches in shock as Damon somehow was able to open his driver door and put the seat down, so he was able to place the female in back._

 _"Elena!"_

 _Sofia's eyes widen as she saw a hint of blood falling from a small cut over Elena's right brow. Damon placed the seat back as he got in and closed the door behind him. Sofia raised her hand and gently wipe away the blood. But as she did it, a sensation ran through her body. Sofia's eyes glowed, the whole car grew bright, and Sofia hears Damon in the background, complaining._

 _Within seconds, the brightness was gone, and everything returned to normal._

 _"Wow," Sofia mutters as she blinked a few times, and saw the cut was nowhere to be seen._

 _"what the hell was that?" Damon cried out, blinking as well. The light blinded him for a few seconds._

 _"I healed her. The cut...gone."_

 _"You healed her?"_

 _"Yeah. The night when...I killed Vicki. I got injured, and when I got home. It was gone. It was like I never got hurt." Sofia explained with a deep sigh as Damon started the car and drove._

 _"Where are we going?"_

 _"Just relax and enjoy the ride."_

 _And for some odd reason, she listened. But not without a nagging feeling in the back of her mind telling her that she was in danger._

* * *

 _Sofia slept the whole ride to their destination, sleeping peacefully until she felt a nudge on her shoulder, waking her up from her sleep._

 _"Wake up Sofia. We're here."_

 _Sofia blinked her eyes when she was awoken from her deep slumber._

 _"Elena?" she mumbles as she allows her eyes to adjust to the light._

 _"Yeah, it's me."_

 _"and it's me as well."_

 _Sofia's eyes grew wide as she looked to her left and saw a smirking Damon. Everything came back to her, and instead of saying anything to Damon, she turned back to Elena. "How are you feeling? You got hurt last night? What happened anyway?"_

 _"It's a long story-" Elena began to say, but Damon cuts her off, "I hate to cut this story short. But let's take this party inside."_

 _"Inside of where?" Elena questions as Damon got out and allowed for Elena to get out as well._

 _Sofia did the same, and she looked at the place and spoke what the sign said, "Bree's Bar?"_

 _Elena places her hands on her hip, "Damon_ _, we're not old enough. They're not going to let us in."_

 _"Sure they will."_

 _Damon started to stroll towards the bar, and Elena and Sofia shared a concerned look before following after the man. Once inside, Sofia heard music playing and then a woman's voice._

 _"No. No, it can't be. Damon." Sofia pursed her lips and watches in complete shock as the tall, attractive black woman hopped over the bar counter and walked towards Damon before speaking once more "My honey pie." and with that, she put both hands on Damon's face and drew him into a deep kiss._

 _"Listen up everybody!" Sofia found herself sitting at the bar as Bree, the owner, poured shots, "Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness!" Bree gave out shots for everyone. "Drink up!" and with that, Damon and Bree took their alcohol. "Ahh. Whoo!" she turns to Sofia and Elena, "So, how did he rope you two in? Not surprised, Damon did enjoy his threesomes in the past." She pours Elena and Sofia a shot._

 _"We're sisters." Sofia blurts out at the same time Elena tried to explain more in depth, "We're not roped in. Actually, I'm dating his..." but Elena never got a chance to finished because Bree leaned forward and cut her off, "Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride." and with that, Bree moves back and sent them all a smile and pours more alcohol._

 _"Okay. So, how did you two meet?"_

 _"College."_

 _Out of surprise, Sofia looks at Damon with wide eyes, "That doesn't seem right?"_

 _Damon, smiling, shrugged a shoulder, "Do I not look like a guy who went there?" Sofia kept a straight face, and Damon rolled his eyes and sighed, "I've been on a college campus, yes."_

 _"About twenty years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this good-looking man, and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because you see," Bree moved closer and lowered her voice, "I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody."_

 _"Damon, who was sitting between the sisters, lowered his voice so he could whisper it, "She's a witch."_

 _"Changed my world, you know."_

 _While smirking, Damon just had to add this line "I rocked your world."_

 _Sofia and Elena both had a look of disgust on their face, "ewe" Elena mutters and that caused Sofia to crack a smirk of her own._

 _" He is good in the sack, isn't he? But mostly he's just a Walk-Away Joe." Bree spoke more to Sofia like she could sense something, before she looks back at Damon, "So, what is it that you want?"_

* * *

 _Sofia and Elena talked after having Elena call Jenna to tell her a little white lie. She called Stefan as well and didn't tell him where they were. Sofia asked her what happened and Elena told her. Apparently, they had sex last night and right afterward, she found a photo. The photo was old, and it said Katherine, 1964 and thereKatherine was. Apparently, Katherine and Elena look almost exactly the like. It was scary since Sofia looks like Elizabeth as well. Elena went on to say that she was driving away when a guy appeared. She had hit the man, but the guy lived and was walking towards her when Damon chanced him away and saved her._

 _It was a little bit later when Sofia found herself back inside the bar eating some fries._

 _"Let's just say that I'm descended from Katherine...does that make me part vampire?" Elena questions but Damon just shook his head, "Vampires can't procreate." he said towards Elena, Sofia rolls her eyes, wrinkling her nose in disgust as Damon took a fry from her plate. "But we love to try. [smirks] "wiggling his thick dark brows." Sofia scoffs, "No if you were related, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned."_

 _"Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?"_

 _Sofia was wondering the same thing. Was Stefan just being kind to her because she looks like Stefan's old girlfriend? But at the same time, why would he be kind to her? Elizabeth cheated on him. 'Wouldn't he hate me because I look like her?' Sofia thought, and for a little while Sofia zoned out. It wasn't until Bree placed two shots in front of Sofia._

 _"You look like you need a few."_

 _Usually, Sofia would just shake her head, but looking over towards Elena and seeing that she was drinking a beer, Sofia just smiled and picked one up before drowning it._

 _Out of surprised, Damon made a little noise as he watches Sofia drown the second, "Hmm?"_

 _"Another one please."_

 _Sofia places them back down, a warm feeling swimming around her body as she looks towards her right and saw Damon shyly smiling at her._

* * *

 _Sofia giggles as she drowns another shot. It was now evening, and it was dark outside, and Sofia was feeling amazing. Everyone here was having so much fun, Elena was laughing and telling jokes, while her sister just continued to drink, talking to Damon._

 _"Are you okay?" Damon asks with a look of concern in his eyes, something Sofia hardly saw before once he noticed that Sofia was blinking a few times, looking very dazed._

 _"Um...yeah...I'm um, I'm going to get some air."_

 _Damon just watches as Sofia stumbles towards the door of the bar._

* * *

 _Once outside, Sofia felt her phone vibrating in her back jeans pocket. She pulls it out and saw Stefan was calling; she picks it up without hesitating once she felt the cold air hit her._

 _"Hey, Stefan" Cough, "what's up?"_

 _"Hey, where are you? Are you and Elena okay?"_

 _Sofia stumbles slightly, started to speak once more "um. We're fine. Actually-yeah, we're fine." cough, "I um, Stefan-I don't feel good." she admits as she felt her whole body starting to shake. She hears Stefan yelling out her name as her phone fell to the ground. Sofia kept coughing; she placed a hand over her chest as she felt her throat tightening up. Sofia's body grew weaker as she lowers herself down to the ground. Her vision blurred but she felt heavy footsteps coming towards her._

 _"Huh, Never seen this before. Didn't know they were real. She was right. Those marks worked."_

 _Sofia tried to speak but she couldn't and then her vision went black._

* * *

 _Sofia blinked a few times, once more dazed, as she hears a loud voice from far away from her._

 _"Sofia? You awake?"_

 _Sofia groaned, head pounding, feeling really weak. "I'm up," voice hoarse, as she moved her head around to see where she was._

 _She saw that she was wrapped around a thick column. A thick rope was trapping her body against it._

 _She had no clue what was happening, how she ended up there but something felt off. Just then, the sounds of footsteps were heard, and Sofia looked away from the ladder which Elena was on, and towards Damon, who had just entered the nearby electrical building lot._

 _"Sofia," Damon whispers as he stares where Sofia was trapped. He then turns to look at the white wall of the building and on the side of the building was several glowing symbols lingering on the wall._

 _"Damon!"_

 _Damon's head whipped towards Elena, and before he could ask any questions, out of nowhere, Damon body fell to the ground, and he's grunting out in pain as a vampire above him started to hit with a metal bat. Elena lowers herself down from the ladder as the attacking vampire vamps speed over to another part of the lot and came back. Pouring gasoline on Damon._

 _"No!' Elena ran over to them but stopped when the vampire bared his fangs at her before returning to pour the gas on the injured vampire._

 _"Who are you?" Damon chocked out, throat tight as Elena rushes over to Sofia's side, trying to break the rope and set Sofia free. Sofia was still affected by something. She doesn't know what but she was wheezing and dizzy._

 _"That's perfect! You have no idea."_

 _"What are you talking about? What did he do?" Elena was able to find a sharp tool that was laying around and used it to cut the rope and was able to free her sister. The vampire looks towards her and growls, "He killed my girlfriend." the man looks back at Damon, a look of pure hatred forming on his face, "What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?!" he yells at Damon as he poured more gas on him._

 _"Nothing."_

 _Elena, who was holding Sofia up, shook her head, confused, "I don't understand." she informs as she moves them both closer towards the others._

 _"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?" He hits Damon with the bat once more as the other was trying to lean up. Damon made some moans and groans as Sofia lets out a painful cough, "Lexi. He's talking about Lexi."_

 _"Lexi turned you?" Elena was shocked; she didn't know Lexi did that. "Sh_ _e said that you were human. "_

 _Lee looks back at Elena and Sofia, tears whelming up in his eyes, "I was. If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever." Lee pulls out a match and then kicked Damon in the face. Sofia felt herself growing weaker as she stares at Damon. Her bottom lip was trembling._

 _"She loved you. She said that "When it's real, you can't walk away."_

 _"Well, that's a choice you're not going to have to make."_

 _"She loved you, Lee. And called you the love of her life. Her soulmate." Sofia chocked, legs about to give out on her as she pushed herself away from her sister._

 _"Please Lee. I know Damon made many mistakes in his life, too many. He's a monster. Don't become one too." Sofia begs, falling to her knees._

 _Lee lights the match._

 _"I'm doing you two a favor."_

 _Elena shook her head, face scrunching up, "Lexi loved you! And she was good! And that means you're good too. Be better than him. Don't do this. I'm begging you! Please."_

 _Lee's picks up Damon and stared him in the eyes before he throws him against the building, but stops attacking him after that. The wall cracked and breaking the spell on Sofia and falling to the ground, groaning out in pain._

 _"Thank you." both Elena and Sofia breathed, but Lee just shook his head, "It wasn't for you two." and with that, Lee left and Sofia, with Elena's help, rushes towards Damon._

* * *

 _Inside Bree's bar, Bree took a shot when she sensed someone behind her. She quickly turned around and remained still when she saw Damon on the other side of the counter._

 _"We were just leaving; I wanted to say goodbye."_

 _Bree replies flatly, "Good to see you again, Damon."_

 _"No kiss?"_

 _"I'm full of vervain. I put it in everything I drink."_

 _"And you're telling me this why?"_

 _"Lexi was my friend. How could you?" She turns away, but Damon is already in front of her, scaring her. "The tomb can be opened."_

 _Moving closer to her, Damon scrunches his face, "You're lying!"_

 _Panicking, Bree spilled more, "Emily's grimoire, her spellbook. If you know how she closed the tomb the reversal process will be in her book. You can open that tomb."_

 _"Where is this book?"  
But sadly, Bree hesitated, "I-I-"_

 _"You have no idea."_

 _"No. I'm telling you the truth." Bree jabbered, sensing the danger of this situation._

 _"What about those little symbols on the wall. What was that all about."_

 _"You brought in someone like Sofia. What do you expect? You care for her; the symbols weren't dangerous to her. She was bate."_

 _Damon silently looked at the witch, before bringing a hand to Bree's face, "And I believe you. My dear, sweet Bree. That's why I'm almost sorry." and with that, Damon thrusts his hand into Bree's chest and grabs her heart._

 _"Ugh!" Bree groaned in pain and stared at Damon in shock before Damon rips her heart out, letting it land on the ground, wipes off his hand, grabs his jacket, and leaves._

* * *

 _While Elena slept in the back, Sofia and Damon were up and in the front seats just relaxing in peaceful silence as Damon drove them back to Mystic Falls._

 _"You owe us." Sofia grins as she looks towards her left and bats her eyes at the vampire._

 _"Shut up." Damon drawls out with a smirk on his face._

 _"Never Damon." Sofia giggles, a lively and cheerful giggle, when she looks out of her window, "you brought us down to Georgia for what?"_

 _"I don't know, wanted the company."_

 _Sofia raised a brow, looking back at Damon, "We're you going to take me with you when we came across Elena's car?"_

 _Damon remained silent, and Sofia laughed a warm and bubbly one. One that had Damon thinking about Elizabeth. They shared the exact giggle and laugh. It made Damon's heart clench._

 _"Yeah, I was. Wanted the company and you we're the best one."_

 _Sofia flashes him a small smile._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"You're so welcome."_

 _Sofia just shakes her head as the flirty tone and reached forward and turned on the radio._

* * *

 _Sorry for the wait. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for skipping the last one. But that episode wasn't my favorite. I loved this one. Thanks for all the Follows, Favs, reads, and comments. Please continue to support this story. Thanks. Sorry for any mistakes._


	12. Unpleasantville

_**I JUST GOT THE AMAZING NEWS! I GOT A TICKET TO GO SEE BTS IN CONCERT THAT IS COMING UP AT THE END OF SEPTEMBER. IM SO HAPPY. I JUST LOVE THEM SO MUCH.** _SO THAT MOTIVATED ME TO WRITE TODAY. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS AND THE LITTLE EVENT THAT HAPPENS.

* * *

 _Sofia doesn't remember much about when her parents died. She remembered certain parts. The family time Sofia shared with her family, Jeremy caught smoking, her mom telling her to go to her room, and appearing on the bridge. Then the car crash. She doesn't remember when happened next. But Elena just informed her last night about the truth._

 _Elena barged into Sofia's room and started to rant about the fact they aren't sisters and that their parents weren't her's parents. That was adopted. Sofia was so shocked that she just stayed quiet as Elena paced along the floor. Then Sofia learned what happened that night, that Stefan was the one who rescued them both from the sinking car that fateful night, making_ _Sofia feel so grateful later that evening._

 _Sofia was entering the kitchen the night of the decade dance at the school when she interrupted Jenna's and Elena's conservation._

 _They turned to her and Sofia stopped moving, just standing there awkwardly, "sorry, I'm just going to-"_

 _"no, stay." Elena orders before the brown haired girl turn back to face her aunt. "Continue Jenna."_

 _Jenna sighs, looking back to Elena, "It was the morning when Miranda gave birth to Sofia in the hospital room. Sofia was dying, and she was very weak when she entered the world. For a few minutes, she died. She had no heartbeat. Miranda and Grayson prayed for anything to save you. You're their first born child; they didn't want to lose you. Then the machines, they flickered on and off, making noises, the lights also. Then you cried, your hair and eyes changed colors. It was magically. You got saved by the god. It made us all more faithful. The doctors were signed to silence. Then later that night, Grayson went to his clinic, and when he was about to leave the office, this girl showed up. She was sixteen, a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her baby, and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you were. Your parents loved you so much. Grayson and Miranda adopted you and welcomed you into their family. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom and then she was a mom to two wonderful babies."_

 _Sofia wipes away a lone tear that fell from her eyes. She knew there was more to her story, but she didn't want to say anything else. This was Elena's moment._

 _"Well, why were my parents' names on the birth certificate?"_

 _"Your dad was a doctor, Elena. He took care of it. They didn't wanna lose you, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation."_

 _"What else do you know about her? The girl?"_

 _"Just her name. Isobel."_

* * *

 _Later that evening, Sofia, who was dressed in a white dress with black polka dots and with little black flowers, was almost done with adding her make up._

 _In her bedroom, was the compass. Earlier this evening, Elena had gotten back the compass that belonged to her family from Stefan who got it back from Logan, who stole it from them. It was sitting on her bed, going wild._

 _Sofia exited her bathroom and walked towards the nightstand to pick up her phone when she hears the hands of the compass moving. Sofia knows that this compass could locate a vampire. That's why Logan wanted this. She picks it up, and her eyes went wide._

 _"What the heck." Sofia mumbles, eyes glowing up, "Veni Forth," She whispers and then relaxes once Elizabeth took control of Sofia's body. She looks down at the compass as she quickly exits the bedroom. She enters the hallway and hears Elena's door opening._

 _"Sofia?"_

 _Elizabeth looks towards Elena, and Elena lets out a little gap, "Not exactly." Elizabeth informs the human. Elena cocks her head to the side, confused._

 _"I'm Elizabeth."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I'll explain later. But call Stefan. There's someone here." Elizabeth orders as Elena ran back into her bedroom to grab her phone just as Elizabeth walks down the stairs._

 _With the heightened alert, Elizabeth hears Elena rushing down the stairs, "where is he?" Elena demanded as she reached the lower level. Elizabeth wrinkles her nose in disgust as she hears Damon's voice on the other line._

 _"He's on his way to you. Forgot his phone."_

 _Elizabeth lets out a sigh of relief as Elena stops in the living room, right beside her._

 _"Oh, thank God. This compass was spinning." Right above Elena and Elizabeth, a vampire is braced to the ceiling looking down at sisters. "Stefan must be here. Thank you."_

 _"You're welcome."_

 _Elena hangs up. Suddenly, the vampire jumps down from the ceiling. Elena spins around and gasps. Noah grabs Elena and extends his fangs, getting ready to bite her neck. Elena screams. Before Noah can bite her, Elizabeth reaches out her hand and mentally pulled the vampire away from Elena. The vampire slammed into the wall, groaning in pain, while Elena fell to the found in fear._

 _Anger then turned into shocked when she saw who the vampire was. 'Oh my god' she thought as she lowers her hand, "Noah?"_

 _Noah looks up at Elizabeth, eyes narrowing as he took in Sofia's appearance. He instantly saw that she looked liked Elizabeth._

 _"Beth? How?"_

 _"Sofia! Elena!"_

 _The girls head snapped to the side and saw Stefan rushing into the house through the back door. Noah took his chance to speed out of the home. Stefan rushed into the room and collected Elena in his arms, holding her tightly as the female panted._

* * *

 _It wasn't until Damon arrived that Elizabeth started to talk again._

 _"Damon."_

 _"Elizabeth."_

 _Elizabeth sighs as she enters the living room, where Elena and Stefan were waiting._

 _"Okay. Can someone please explain what happened to Sofia and who this Noah person is? "_

 _Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a huge deep breath as she lowered herself to the coffee table and sat there._

 _"I knew Noah since my days as a human. He was my brother's friend. He had a thing for me, but I liked Stefan so I turned him down and he was okay with that. I have zero clue why he's here and attacking you or the fact that he's a vampire. As for Sofia, I'm possessing her at the moment. In times of danger, if I'm strong enough, I can take control of Sofia and save her and anyone else. I should probably tell you all that I'm an angel."_

 _The room remained silent. The truth is out._

 _"At first I was assigned as a guardian angel over Sofia, but she was dying so I took my chance to save her. My grace saved her. Her necklace was given to her to keep her powers at bay. It's gone now, and now Sofia is suffering from those powers. She needs to contain her powers. Because once she becomes 18, she'll have all of the powers and I won't be here anymore. I'll be sent back to heaven for a while."_

 _"Sofia's an angel?" Damon asked, face twisted in confusion. He was baffled._

 _"Yup. Kinda." A soft smile was resting on the angel's face as she thought back to her human days, "That's because of who I was in the past guys. The church was my home away from home, away from home. My third home. I did sin against the lord. But he forgave me, and I was able to save my child. He offered me a home in heaven, and I worked my way up to being an angel."_

 _Damon looked away from the angel; mind flashes images of that horrible day._

 _"Sofia will be weak when I give her body back to her. Just like the other times, but she'll be fine soon. Bye Elena, Stefan." she offers those two a soft grin before her eyes connected with Damon's._

 _Blue eyes stared into blue eyes._

 _"I'll see you around Damon."_

 _"See you soon Elizabeth."_

 _The glow in Sofia's eyes dimmed, and Sofia weakly went limp, Damon rushes forward and catches the angel in his arms._

 _"So...my sister's an angel," Elena mumbles mostly to herself._

 _"at least we know now." The green-eyed vampire offers and his brother pops his lips, "up."_

 _And with that, all three of them came up with a plan on how to stop Noah at the dance._

* * *

 _The blonde hair girl didn't understand why she was asleep and weakened when she woke up in Elena's car. She remembers asking Stefan and Elena what had happened, and all they said that they'd explain later in a rushed voice._

 _Now Sofia was standing beside Damon as all four of them entered the Gym. The gym was decorated rather lovely tonight. Different color balloons and streamers. Classmates were chatting, dancing, laughing and enjoying themselves._

 _Sofia catches the eyes of Alaric Saltzman. Alaric was the new history teacher at this school, and Sofia heard Jenna talking about him over the phone to an old friend._

 _She stood up a bit taller and whispered into Damon's ear, "Someone is watching you. Alaric, red jacket." and with that, the girl pulled away and began to walk and look around, but her eyes always lingered back at Alaric, who was chatting with Jenna at the moment._

 _"Why are you talking to Damon?"_

 _That's what Bonnie and Caroline both said to Sofia once the blonde arrived at the table._

 _"Just trying to be friendly. He is Stefan's brother. Right, Elena."_

 _Her sister nodded her head, "I told them that. Want to be with Stefan, has to deal with Damon as well. It's not like I can kill him."_

 _Bonnie looks to where Damon and Stefan were standing, eyes narrowing as she looks at the elder, "there's a thought?"_

 _The blonde rolls her eyes and hears Caroline adding an "I'll help." before clicking their glasses together._

 _Sofia turns around and stares over at the brothers, or one in particular._

 _After a little while, Sofia was sipping her drink as she watches Damon talk to Bonnie, who looked a bit disgusted and walked away. Caroline and Damon then spoke and then she too walked away. Then Elena appeared beside Damon and Sofia cocks her head to the side, the pit of her stomach twisted for some odd reason._

 _Sofia watches Stefan whisking Elena away and saw that Damon was alone._

 _The female took another sip of her drink and moved her eyes away from Damon._

 _"Wanna dance?"_

 _Sofia looks up and saw a smirking Damon Salvatore standing right in front of her. She gulped and set her glass down. Damon held out his hand and Sofia placed her in his, and he dragged her onto the dance floor._

 _There was a slow song starting to play, and Sofia and Damon paused, and she wrapped her hands around the vampire's neck while his rested on the angel's hips, they swayed to the music as he began to talk._

 _"You know, we found out what you are."_

 _"Yeah, and what am I?"_

 _Damon twirls Sofia in a circle before pulling her close once again._

 _"an angel."_

 _Sofia just looked up at Damon with wide innocent blue eyes. Her mouth was forming a tiny "o" shape. She stopped all movement, and that caused her dance partner also to stop. She was an angel. No way. She can't be... They aren't real._

 _"I'm a what?" she asked after a minute or two, voice horsed and tiny, but Damon still heard it._

 _"You're an angel, which I'm not that surprised after she told us. Elizabeth has possessed you sometimes. Helping you and saving you." Damon started up the dancing once again, and Sofia went along with it as she listened to the vampire, "She was pure when she was human. Sinned a few times. But very devoted to God. She was your guardian angel, and then you were dying so she saved you, causing you two to become one. It also dealt with your necklace."_

 _Sofia brought a hand to her neck and felt the empty spot where her necklace should have been resting, "what about that."_

 _"M'not sure yet fully, but it kept your powers at bay now you have them more open. You need to control it."_

 _The angel was at a lost for words as she gulped once again, her heart and mind racing a mile a minute as she tried to figure out what to say next. But in the end, nothing was said, Damon and Sofia just danced in silence, awkward silence._

* * *

" _Why didn't you tell me!" Sofia hissed towards her sister and Stefan as soon as she found them once again. The couple looked at the other in confusion, "what are you talking about?" Elena asked out of curiosity, and Sofia just huffed, "about who I am. Why did I have to learn it from Damon."_

 _The confusion on their faces changed instantly. They now looked very guilty and remorseful._

 _"I-I um. I was planning to tell you once we got home. Stefan and I were. Damon wasn't. We asked him to keep it a secret."_

 _Sofia pursed her lips, shaking her head, a look of disappointment clear on her face. "The night Emily came, was Elizabeth around?" her tone was flat, her eyes held many emotions._

 _"She was." Stefan confirms and that caused Sofia to scoff, "We'll thank you, Stefan. I'm an angel, that's great to know. What sucks is that I have your and Damon's past love inside me. Possessing me whenever she wants."_

 _"Sofia-" Elena cuts herself off when she noticed someone across the room. A man wearing a black hoodie was staring at her, a look of darkness on his face._

 _Elena turns around and looked at Stefan and whispered a "Stefan, the back corner." The vampire looks to where the guy was, and he stood up straight, he looks at Elena before looking to where Sofia was but to his horror, Sofia was gone._

 _"Where did Sofia go?"_

 _That's when Elena noticed her sister was gone._

 _"Oh my god" she breathed as she started to look around in panic._

 _"Go find Damon then look for Sofia." Stefan orders and a panicked Elena nodded her head as started to run back onto the dance floor looking for the black haired man._

* * *

 _'Stupid Elena. Stupid Stefan. Stupid Elizabeth.' Sofia thought with a small voice as she wandered around the school. Her chest felt heavy as she walks through the darkened hallway._

 _"Woah."_

 _Sofia falls onto her bottom, after hitting something hard, she groans aloud as she rubs her forehead._

 _"I'm so sorry."_

 _Sofia looked up and noticed a very good looking guy in front of her. He was tall, built, handsome and so much more. The man had a pale skin color that makes him stand out a bit and dark brown hair. He was wearing a long black shirt along with dark jeans._

 _"It's fine." The younger lets out a tiny giggle as she tries her best not to blush._

 _"It's not fine." The man seemed very guilty as he held out his hand for the angel. Sofia ended up cracking, and her cheeks turned a rosy red as she allowed the man to help her up._

 _"I'm so sorry for that."_

 _Sofia ran a hand through her curly hair and pursed her lips together, shaking her head. "It's fine. Just a bit of pain down there but nothing bad. My name is Sofia."_

 _"Noah."_

 _Instantly the smile on the girl's face fell._

 _"Noah," Sofia whispers as she held in her breath. She remembers Stefan mumbling that name in the car earlier while she was waking up._

 _"You're afraid of me," Noah raised a brow as Sofia took a step back, but then Noah took a step forward, "You know, I never met an angel before. A very pretty on while at it. But you're Sofia? How does Lizzy come into play?"_

 _"Stay away from me." The female growled, as her eyes narrows. Her hand started to ball into a tight fist._

 _"But you're so cute, and I bet your blood taste so good." Noah vamps closer to Sofia, but Sofia cocked her head to the side and held her hand up to her chest, and once Noah's chest came in contact, Sofia smirk, and pushed as hard as she could. Noah went flying into the air, landing at the end of the long hallway with a loud thump._

 _"Sorry," Sofia mutters before dashing out of the hallway._

 _Noah hissed as he picked himself up from the ground, putting his arm back in his socket before chasing the angel down._

* * *

 _Sofia ran and ran, getting lost in these hallways. This Noah person hasn't found her yet, so that's fantastic news. Soon enough, Sofia found herself panting and leaning against the hallway wall as she tries to calm her breathing._

 _"Sofia."_

 _Startled, the girl lets out a piercing scream, but then it grew quiet when a hand was placed over her mouth. In the dimmed hallways, she stares intensely into Damon's eyes._

 _"Damon?" her voice came out muffled as the older just nodded his head and pulled his hand away from her face._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"He's here."_

 _"I know, but you're okay right?"_

 _Sofia pursed her lips together, "I'm fine." she assured him, and the vampire lets out a quiet sigh of relief. He took his much bigger hand and wrapped it around her tiny wrist and vampped them away._

 _Soon enough, Damon and Sofia found themselves in the cafeteria. Stefan and Elena were standing facing them while Noah had his back towards the newcomers. Damon picked up a thin wooden stick and releasing his grip on the girl as he calls out, "_ _Hey, dickhead." Noah looks back at Damon, who has a stake in his hand. "Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk." but instead of replying, Noah smiles and rushes back towards Elena. Damon throws the stake to Stefan, who grabs it and stakes Noah in the stomach. Noah grunts and falls to his knees. Damon and Sofia walk over towards Elena and Stefan so they can interrogate Noah._

 _"Now you feel like talkin'?"_

 _"Screw you." The fallen vampire grunts as he scrunches his face in pain. Stefan leans forward and bent down to dig the stake in deeper. Noah groans in pain._

 _"Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?"_

 _"Because it's fun."_

 _Stefan digs the stake in a little bit more._

 _"What do you want with Elena?"_

 _Noah smirks once again, a weak one this time, "She looks like Katherine."_

 _Sofia, Stefan, Elena, and Damon all look shocked._

 _"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked, shocked lacing his voice._

 _Noah then lets out a weak chuckle, pleased by the brother's reactions "Oh. You thought you were the only ones." then he gasps, "You don't even remember me. Really? Elizabeth did."_

 _"I heard you liked Liz? To bad she never gave you the time of day." Damon smirks, thick brows raising up._

 _"Too bad I wasn't the one who caused her death in the first place. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that to the woman I claimed I loved."_

 _Damon's smirk fell, he stood straighter, his face became emotionless. He leans over towards the vampire, "Tell me how to get into_ _the tomb. Hmm?"_

 _"No."_

 _Stefan leans back down and drives the stake in deeper._

 _Sofia and Elena looked away for that, but the noise still will haunt them for a few days._

 _"the_ _Grimoire_ _." Noah finally broke, he was panting slightly, growing weaker with each stake._

 _"_ _Where is it?" Damon demanded, and when Noah failed to answer, Stefan drives the stake in deeper, making Noah gasps and hissing out in pain._

 _"Check the journal. The journal. Johnathan's journal. Johnathan Gilbert's."_

 _What none of them knew, Outside of the cafeteria, a young Asian teenage girl looks in, looking helplessly as Noah is tortured. Damon stands up and grimaces._

 _"Who else is working with you?" Stefan asks the vampire, but Noah stayed silent, so Damon then asked, "Who else is there?"_

 _" No. You're going to have to kill me."_

 _Sofia looks at Damon, who looks at Stefan, rolls his eyes, and nods. Stefan removes the stake from Noah's stomach. Sofia jaw drops as Stefan waits for a moment then stakes Noah in the heart. Both sisters gasps in shock as Noah falls to the floor and begins to desiccate._

 _"Oh my god." Sofia felt like she was going to throw up any second._

 _Her eyes lingered on Noah's body, and she flinches when she had a flashback to when she killed Vicki._

 _"What do we...how are you gonna find the others now?" Elena stuttered as she ran a hand through her hair. She felt her heart race in her chest._

 _"He had to die."_

 _"But..."_

 _"Elena, he's been invited in." Stefan ended the conservation when they all hear a door open and see Alaric coming through one of the door's windows. Stefan looks at Damon._

 _"Go. I got this."_

 _Sofia quietly watches Damon walking away from them all._

* * *

 _It was later that night when Sofia found herself sleeping peacefully._

 _Her room was filled with darkness as Sofia just snoozed away._

 _"Hello there Sofia."_

 _Sofia's eyes flew open, and she shot up from her bed. But the problem was, she wasn't in her bed, and there was someone standing at the end of it. A brown curly haired teenage girl who looked exactly like her._

 _"My name is Elizabeth. And it's so glad I could finally meet you."_

 _"Okay." Sofia squeaked as she took in a deep breath. It's going to be a long night._

* * *

 _Sorry for the wait. It's been a busy few days. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all for the Follows, Favs, and reads. It means a lot. Thanks for A comment and I hope you all enjoy the rest of the book. Once September hits, updates will be slow because of School and Work. I won't have time to complete this all in a day, so it's going to be a bit longer of a wait._


End file.
